A life of trials, sorrows, and forbidden loves
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Kagome is the only one to survive the final battle. She is soon transported to the Ninja world where she begins her life. But there are two problems. She is in a love triangle that is forbidden while still loving her first love. Itachi/Kagome/Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

A Life of Trials, Sorrows, and Forbidden Loves by Mistress of Darkness Katana

Beta: xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx

Summery: Kagome was the only one to survive the final battle. She was soon transported to the Ninja world where she begins her life. But there`s a problems.

She`s in a love triangle while still loving her first love and it`s forbidden.

'Thinking'

/Kikyo/

/Midoriko/

%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$

Prologue

Blood trailed down her body.

The beautiful snow soaked up the life liquid that seemed to flow from her body as she laid in it. She didn't care if the snow biting at her skin caused much pain nor did she care for the blood she was losing. She was numb to the pain, all except one.

Her heart was breaking.

She felt the cold grasp of betrayal, loss, and self-hatred grip at her heart in a vice.

She couldn't save them. They were dead now. Why? They were already dead when she manage to kill that godforsaken spider. Why couldn't she save them then? Why did they have to die!?

"It wasn't supposed to end like this. Why did it have to be like this?" She weakly demanded as she grinded her teeth together. Her vision blurred as tears fell from her sad blue eyes. She didn't make a move to stop them having lost all movement of her body. Flashbacks played in her mind over and over again.

"Why don't I give you the same wound that I gave Kikyo? After all its only fair." His sickeningly sinister voice whispered in her ear. Kagome stood frozen as Naraku struck her from behind. Kikyo's wound, the one that killed the undead miko for the first time appeared on her own shoulder. Kagome screamed in pain as his miasma entered her body, making her body convulsing with pain. Naraku laughed at her misery and towards the fact that the wound would scar.

"How does it feel Miko? I never did ask Kikyo that but now I can ask you. Your friends are dead. I killed them. Their-" he was cut off by an arrow almost cutting his head off if he didn't manage to feel the shift in the air. He moved just in time taking Kagome with him.

"Release her Naraku!" Kikyo demanded as she stepped out from the tree line. Her deep brown eyes burned with hatred towards the smug spider yet worry for Kagome.

Could she save her in time or die trying? If she notched another arrow there was a good chance he would hurt Kagome.

"Ah Kikyo you have finally decided to joined the party I see." Naraku laughed.

"But you fell for my trap it would seem." Tentacles immediately wrapped around Kikyo, squeezing her. Kikyo winced, knowing her fragile body will not be able to handle the abuse.

Naraku brought her closer to him. His miasma swirled around the two powerful mikos, going into their lungs and making it harder for them to breathe. The thick veil of purple smoke made it even harder to see, swallowing the surroundings until the only thing visible were Naraku's evil blood tinted eyes.

"The fun has only just begun." And his laughter resounded throughout the clearing.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a strong yet gentle voice of a woman. She turned her weak head towards the owner of the angelic sound and her eyes widened.

It couldn't be.

She had to be imagining it. Maybe the blood loss had finally caught up to her. Before her was none other than the strongest mikos she had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

There before her was her incarnation Kikyo, the powerful Tsukiyomi, Hitomiko, and the priestess of Horai Island Kanade.

But the most baffling was that the great Miko of the Shikon; Midoriko herself took the liberty of having her presence shown.

"Kagome." Kikyo whispered as her eyes filled with sorrow. Kagome could hear the pain and regret in her voice, so raw, so hurt.

"I am truly sorry." She finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Sorry? What could you have possibly be sorry for Kikyo? You have no reason to." Her voice had grown weaker as black blood trailed down her mouth.

"I'm sorry that it had to end this way. Look at us, look at you." Kagome gave a bitter laugh which soon turned into violent coughing.

"End this way hum? It was always meant to be like this, I know that now."

"Then why are we here to give you a second chance?" Hitomiko whispered. She knelt down on her knees and gently put Kagome's head on her lap, her fingers combing through her blood socked hair.

"A second... Chance?" Kagome, too tired to even protest, spoke as if trying the words for the first time in her life. And to be honest they were foreign to her. How could she possibly have another chance at life with all she has seen and done.

"Kagome the world still needs you, it needs a protector and a savior." Tsukiyomi`s voice, although soft was still as strong as when she was with Hoshiyomi.

"Your journey, it is far from over Kagome. Although we mourn for you and those who have been lost, the new life that you shall be receiving is full of sorrow and hardships as well."

Kagome gave another bitter laugh. Go figure.

Of course she would be the lucky one to suffer in another life just as she had as Kikyo, and this life that she lived now.

"Figures the gods and fate would throw all this at me. Fate`s little play thing."

"That is not so and you know it my child." A strong, determined, yet soft voice had her eyes widening a fraction.

Midoriko looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes shining with an emotion Kagome could not make out.

"The fates may have bestowed upon you a destiny full of pain yet you are their most favored child. You are the only one capable of such a feat as the ones given to you. Do not let your broken heart cloud your judgment, it may hurt, but you can overcome it so that in time, it will merely become a dull ache, a shadow of a painful past." The others were stunned. To hear such words of wisdom yet words that showed the connection and understanding she held for what Kagome felt made them looking up in amazement.

"And what would you have me do? Go and play the hero again? Wait until I die?" Kagome questioned.

Kanade who remained silent throughout the depressing moment raised her hand. The weapons of the other mikos glow a brilliant white as they floated over to Kanade. Then, in a blast of white, the weapons shrunk to appear in a stunning black chocker with said causers of destruction lined up along it.

"This is for you, my dear sweet Kagome. Do not be surprised when you find new additions added within this gift f the kamis." And she clasped the necklace on Kagome's neck.

"Kagome, the world in which you are to be taken to is one full of individuals you call as nin. Some of these nins have a special set of eyes they called doujutsu, in which come from yokai heritage they know nothing of. There are only but nine demons that have been captured and contained in human vessels called jinchuuriki. You will turn back to the age of five and start at the nin academy to become a nin yourself, climbing up until you attained the power you deem enough." Midoriko went on to explain.

"Yes you shall be playing the part of a hero but had it occurred to you that it is for the best? What would your comrades and family say? As for dying I know nothing off, it is not within my power to know."

Kagome merely nodded.

"But that does not explain why you are all here." Tsukiyomi sighed but answered nonetheless.

"Although Midoriko carries much strength she has been in exile for far too long within that accursed bauble, she needs our combined powers to transport you to the world of nins." She further explained.

"You may feel a strange sensation Kagome, but know it is nothing to be alarmed of." Kikyo smiled as they all gathered in a circle around her and Midoriko.

Hitomiko sat, her head pressed on the ground as she took her place.

"A woman lost due to the ways of war. Her pain absolute." Midoriko began.

"Five great warrior mikos have gathered here in this circle of power." Tsukiyomi continued.

Kanade then spoke. "We now surround a greater warrior miko than us."

Hitomiko went next. "We join to take her far away to a world not her own so she may complete the prophecy created by the kamis."

Then, Kikyo went last, her eye connecting with Kagome's. "Allow what must be done to be done. Allow her to carry out your wills oh mighty kamis."

All warriors spoke as one, their voices dripping with power. "Take her to complete her destined fate!"

Kagome was soon enveloped in a golden light, as were the others.

Midoriko's voice broke through the spell and travelled to her ears.

"Farewell sister warrior." And all Kagome saw was black.

%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$

ANBU jumped from tree to tree as they scouted the area. There had been a bright golden light and they were sent to investigate it, by the terse order of their Hokage.

A groan had them pulling out their kunais then.

"Who's there!" The ANBU with white, gravity defying hair demanded. The bushes rustled again and they waited for the assailant to appear.

"Agh." A pained cry came out from the bushes as a girl no older than eight staggered towards their direction. She was covered in blood and the only thing visible were her crimson eyes.

Her clothing was ripped and baggy, showing the signs of being caught in a battle of sorts. An ANBU moved to get close but the girl glared through tear filled eyes.

"Do- Do not come any further or you shall- shall regret it." She growled but her facade did not last as blood seemed to gush from her wounds, the most noticeable were the ones being from her right shoulder, left side, and the hole through her stomach.

She had arrows and other objects imbedded in her body as well as lacerations, and when she fell, they saw an image awfully looking like a form that of a spider.

It was obviously been burned on her delicate skin caused by acids or fire.

"What should we do?" The ANBU wearing a tori mask questioned the one with the inu. Said ANBU sighed as he walked towards the fallen girl.

"We report back to the Hokage and bring her to the hospital." He said as he picked her up while skilfully avoiding her wounds. The other ANBU nodded as they soon began to move.

The white haired ninja sighed. His mind was wondering with many thoughts. Who had done his to a child? Who was she? What happened?

%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$

Beep.

"Is she ok?"

Beep.

"Yes, but it is a miracle she is even alive. Her wounds though... They healed far too fast almost like a..."

Beep.

"A demon?"

"...Yes."

She slowly came to her body, feeling better than ever, but her heart is heavy and aching.

She was alone.

Her friends, no, family were dead, so was her blooded kin.

She had lost everything.

"She is awakening Lord Hokage, Kakashi." The nurse whispered as they watched crimson eyes open up.

Those eyes were not supposed to be owned by a mere eight year old. The sadness they saw a second ago hardened over, turning into crimson ice as dark as blood.

"Who are you and why am I within a hospital." The girl demanded, her voice cold and demanding. They took in her appearance, her crimson red eyes lined with kohl black and dark shadows.

Creamy unblemished skin tone peaked through the hospital gown. She had black hair to her tights and forelocks like to her waist. Her bangs were cut short and parted, displaying a smooth expanse of a forehead eerily resembling a certain Taiyokai. She stood tall for her age, a flat 5'0.

After a showdown between the three, the Hokage sighed.

"Relax child, we simply wish to help you." He tried to reassure her. The girl gave an animalistic growl, surprising the two.

"And why should I believe in a man I know nothing about? Why should I allow you to lead me into a false sense of security? To allow myself to go alone with a fake charade only to be killed or imprisoned." They were somewhat stunned at her manor of speech and the depth of her wisdom, considering the fact that hasn't even reach her double digits yet.

"We mean you no harm child, please let us help. I am the Kage of Konohagakure, Sarutobi Hiruzen and this is Hatake Kakashi " the Hokage introduced.

Kagome's eyes turned to Kakashi and it was with some pain that she realized he had the same color hair as Sesshomaru and InuYasha has. But she also realized something else.

"You are the one who found me." She whispered.

"How do you know if he is?" Sarutobi questioned. Kagome raised a brow before motioning to his hair.

"His white hair stands out." So she said, it was partially a half lie. Not like they could tell.

"I see." Sarutobi stroked his beard.

"Can you tell me your name child and why did we found you injured?" Kagome narrowed her eyes but a thought came to her. They did not need to know it all do they?

/You must tell them Kagome./ A voice whispered in her mind.

'Who are you?!' Kagome snarled back, the past with Akago resurfacing on her mind.

/Calm yourself child it is only Kikyo and I, Midoriko./ this had Kagome blinking.

'But how?'

/We are here to help you, but you can trust these two Kagome./ the ancient miko assured.

/Tell them Kagome, it is the first step to your new life./

Kagome closed her eyes in acceptance.

"My name," she began.

"My name is Hime Kagome Taisho. And the reason as to why I was found in such a condition, well..." And she began to tell them everything, from Midoriko to Inu No Taisho to herself and Naraku.

Once she was done, in their eyes, they saw her in a new light. To have overcome such trials and still manage to allow oneself to be given more pain. She was truly a selfless being.

But they could already see her closing herself off to other just like Sasuke seemed to be doing. They also had to hide her demon heritage from the other or they will attack her.

Humans, are after all, such close minded beings.

"Kagome would you like to stay here and train? To become stronger and face your destiny as you have explained." He asked.

Kagome seemed to think it over, noting the prons and cons if she accepts.

"Very well." She breathed.

"Hm.. Kakashi, since she is all healed take her out tomorrow to go shopping for clothing and a new home."

"Yes Hokage." The silver haired nin replied.

Kagome walked out of the room, Kakashi closely in tow.

Then, she felt something. Something was calling out to her, a familiar feeling. She soon found herself standing in front of a door. Opening it slowly, she peeked at the room as Kakashi remained silent.

She saw a boy.

He was cute, even for her standard, with onyx colored eyes, pale olive skin, and blue black hair that spiked at the back. But what caught her attention the most was his eyes. They were so full of sadness.

"Hn." Kagome gave a soft grunt to alert him of her presence yet winced at how much she sounded like her Sesshomaru.

The boy looked at her and frowned but remained silent. She simply stared at him as she moved to sit in a chair keeping silent the whole time. Finally after a long moment of silence, he spoke.

"Who are you?" His voice was hollow and weak, and little Kagome noted that she sounded just the same. Kagome turned to look at him and he almost wince at her eyes, but she doesn't know why. She knew what he felt and what happened seeing as the nurses never shut up.

"I know how you feel." She simply said. He growled.

"How could you possible know anything." Kagome frowned, quite ticked.

"I know what it is like to feel betrayed, sad, broken, angry...alone." She gave a bitter laugh something she had been doing a lot.

"You are not the only one who has lost everything." she turned back to the window, watching as the rain heavily fell.

Again he repeated his first question.

"Hn, Kagome Taisho." And she rose to leave.

"Sasuke." The boy said. Kagome stopped and turned her head.

"What?" The boy looked into her eyes and spoke again.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Kagome nodded and turned back opening the door. But she stopped and did not turn.

"If you ever wish to talk, I shall always listen." And then she left. She found Kakashi patiently leaning against the wall, reading a book of sorts. He looked at her with understanding which she merely scoffed at.

The white haired nin shook his head before following after the regal girl.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stared at where she left. Her eyes kept on flashing in his mind. They were blood red, as red as freshly spilt blood. He shivered as he remembered what happened to his clan.

The blood, bodies... His eyes.

Her eyes were cold but deep down he saw something that tugged at his heart. She knew his pain all too well.

But still, his angered remained. He would kill his brother even if it killed him, he vowed to himself that he will travel the path of an avenger, and that is that.

But...

It was nice having someone who knew what, and how he felt and he was sure she felt the same.

~End of chapter 1.

%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$


	2. Chapter 2

Silently Kagome slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the nozzle on the tube and stepped in. The hot water traveled down her body burning it and making her skin red. Kagome stared at the ceiling in silence.

/Why so sad Kagome?/ Kikyo's questioned.

Kagome closed her eyes and moved her head under the water. It was hot and burned but she showed no discomfort. 'Today is the day I begin...'

/A new life?/ Midoriko supplied. Kagome gave a grunt. /Ah I see, you are starting a new life without your friends nor family./

/Kagome that may be so but Midoriko and I are here for you./ Kikyo tried to comfort her. Kagome reached to turn off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around her body. She walked to the mirror in her room and dropped her towel. She scanned her body. Slashes ran down her right shoulder, scars littered her body and a starburst scar on her left side. Kagome gave a turn and looked at her back in disgust. A spider shaped burn mark stared back at her. HIS mark. Unable to look at her back any longer Kagome grabbed her new clothing.

Kagome now wore a pure black long sleeved kimono to her thighs that have slits on the sides, with a red one under and a gray one under that one, a red obi tied around her waist much like Sesshomaru's had. She wore black spandex shorts that stopped at her lower thighs. Bangages cover her arms while she had black fingerless gloves. On her feet she wore the standered Ninja footwear but black. Kagome had also tied her hair in a high ponytail letting her forelocks loose and her hangs to frame her face.

Kagome then proceeded to climb out of her window and ran through the roof tops. She could make out two figures trying to out run each other. She gave a small smirk.

/My, my, my./ she heard Kikyo hum and Kagome could just picture her little smirk. You see Kagome hated Sakura. She was ok with Ino but Sakura was a BIG no no. And just like Kagome, Kikyo and even Midoriko could not sand her. /So~ let's see who's faster ne?/ Kikyo coaxed.

Midoriko gave a small chuckle. /Girls./

'Come on Midi I know you want to.' After years of being with both priestesses she had gotten far closer with them.

/do as you wish./

/I knew it./ and the race if you could call it that began.

Kagome passed by them not even a second later. She ran until she saw the academy window. A pale hand moved to open the window and Kagome slipped in as soon as it was opened. Kagome flipped and landed on the table with grace and ease.

"Sasuke." Kagome greeted with a nod of her head. Her and Sasuke are on good terms and had often talked at night. She remembered when she had been in the rain after escapig from the hospital that nigh fight after seeing Sasuke and how things played out from there.

:FLASHBACK:

Kagome stared at the ground as she walked slowly. She has just discover the spider on her back. Her fist clenched so tightly her fingernails punctured he palms, she had even bitten her lip hard enough to draw blood too. Why! She had hopped to leave her past behind only to see the damn mark on her back! Naraku still kept haunting her to this day by leaving her a reminder of him. She fell to her knees and began to punch at the ground till her knuckles bleed.

"Damn you Naraku! Damn you to the deepest pits of hell!" She cried. She was thankful she was on abandoned grounds.

"Kagome?" She froze at the sound of her name. Should she turn or leave? Quickly deciding Kagome lowered her head so her bangs could cover her eyes and began to walk but her plans were foiled by a hand grasping her wrist. She stopped.

"Kagome?" The voice questioned again and this time she turned around but kept her head down. "Why are you here? Look at me." When she refused to look at the boy (the voice certainly was male) he growled and lifted her head by her chin.

Sad onyx eyes and tearful crimson eyes clashed.

Sasuke's eyes widened at her tear filled eyes. "What... What's wrong?" He questioned uncertainly. Kagome flinched her cold facade gone leaving nothing but a broken girl as the memories seemed to keep on coming. She would have fallen to the ground had Sasuke not wrap his arms around her waist.

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. They may heal but the scars still hold reminders of a past I wish would stop haunting me." She brokenly whispered. "I hold his mark. He will never leave me alone, he shall forever haunt me."

"Who?" Sasuke questioned. Could she really be like him?

Kagome suddenly pushed away. "A man whom I hate with my whole life. A man who I would fight to the very end even if it meant I must die in the process." Kagome turned her hollow eyes to his. "What is this place?" Sasuke stiffened. "This," he paused. "This is my home or was my home." He said as he motioned for her to follow him. He did not know why he was even allowing her to come along. Why did he anyways? She would only get in his way for revenge. But he let her come along with him none the less.

Kagome walked beside him. She wondered why he let her tag along. Why did she even go along? She had a mission and this would only serve to stop her from her destiny.

As they walked Kagome saw blood stains on the ground and buildings and she begun to understand. "You know we're alike, you and me." Kagome said. Sasuke who was looking at the ground turned to her. "How so? Twice you have told me of how alike we are but you have said nothing but know of my story." His yes were narrowed in suspicion. Kagome sighed. "My story would take hours to tell Sasuke. I have see so much war, blood, betrayal, massacres. I myself know the cruel touch of torture." She whispered. He eyes widened. "Torture?" He questioned.

/Sister you do not intend to show him do you!/ Kikyo asked her voice growing alarmed.

/Kikyo!/ Midoriko raised her voice. Kagome felt more then saw Kikyo flitch. /Kagome do what you indented to do before Kikyo had spoken while I speak with her./ she ordered sternly.

/But Mi-/

/Enough!/ and Kagome felt Midoriko and Kikyo disappear from her mind. But Kikyo's world made her hesitate. Should she? Then Midoriko's worlds of encouragement had her strengthen her resolve. She moved her hands to the top on her kimono. Sasuke's face turned red as he began to protest but she had already slipped down all three kimonos. Kagome's arm covered her breast which were far more developed to that of a 13 year old. But what caught his eyes were the scars, most especially her back. He raised his hand a traces it. Kagome looked down. "That is his mark. The mark of the spider and the mark of what are his." Sasuke swallowed thickly. "Why?" He questioned. Kagome pulled her kimono back into place. "He wanted me but I fought against him. The story is far longer but I am not ready to tell it again." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "But you will tell me one day right?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "Someday Sasuke, someday."

:END OF FLASHBACK:

Kagome shook her head, the next day Kakashi had taken her shopping and took her to her new apartment. But the bad thing was the council. They did not not trust her at all. She was forced to have an ANBU or more like Kakashi be her silent shadow. She had problems with Danzo, and the council members Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Danzo wanted her in his ROOT thing (she really did not care what it was called nor remembered), and Homura and Koharu were a whole other story (with their stupid investigation and interrogation with Ibiki morino).

"Kagome." Sasuke greeted as she sat next to him. The classroom soon began to fill with students. The girls glared at Kagome while boys at Sasuke. Suddenly the door flew open. "Hey Naruto, only Genins are allowed here. We don't need dropouts."

"HUH! You see this Shikamaru?" he asked pointing at the Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Im a ninja now!" Naruto replied as he continue to walked to his respective chair. Which is a seat away from Sasuke and Kagome. He turned around and instantly brightened.

"Nee-chan!"

"Naruto." Kagome nodded to him. She had no ideas how but he had managed to find a spot in her heart. She knew it was due to how the villagers treated him. He did not deserve that and his fox friend did not help at all. Naruto reminded her of InuYasha and Shippou mixed together.

Before Naruto could engage her in conversation, a certain blond haired girl and pink haired banshee came running inside the room.

"I WIN!" they both declared.

"HA! AS IF! MY TOE REACHED THE ROOM A COUPLE OF CENTIMITER FIRST!" the blond argued.

"OH YEAH! I HAVE TO AT LEAST LOOK BACK TO SEE YOU!" the pinkette barked back.

"BILL-BOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BROW!" Finally aggregated and ignoring the blond she ran where Kagome and the others sat.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said while blushing. Instead of answering, she just ignored him.

"Hi Sasuke! Can I seat next to you?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Before he can reply, Ino began ranting at Sakura, and soon the whole male and female population began arguing. Naruto, tired of being ignored, jumped in front of Sasuke and leaned forward until their nose were almost touching.

"I don't see what they see in you teme"

"Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. But a boy behind Naruto leaned back. The boy turned to apologize and froze with the rest of the class. Sasuke and Naruto were lip locked.

Kagome rose a brow. "I never knew you and Naruto were so close Sasuke but then again who would have Sas-UKE." Kagome said one of her smiles coming into play. This smile wasn't her 'Im going to enjoy your suffering smile' but was her 'I am highly amused' smile.

"Kagome!" Naruto shouted while Sasuke glared at her.

Soon Iruka was announcing genin teams. She found out that one team will have four members. She didn't bother listening until Naruto`s name was called.

"Team 7, Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto perked up

"Haruno, Sakura" Sakura slammed her head on the desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Vice versa

"And Taisho Kagome." This time all team seven nearly jumped in joy minuse Sakura but after her and Naruto had been embarrassed in class they had shut up.

"Where in the world is he!" The oh so impatient Naruto yelled.

Team seven was the only one left at the classroom waiting for their sensei. Sasuke was still rooted in his seat, Sakura on the other hand was yelling at Naruto to keep quiet while occasionally stealing glances at Sasuke and glared at Kagome. Kagome on the other hand was at the corner, hands crossed over her developed chest, standing straight with a leg casually leaning on the wall with her eyes closed.

All attention (except for Kagome who remained still and her eyes still closed) turned towards the blond who was now setting a trap for their sensei who was now destined to be sent to oblivion if he wont show up sooner or later courtesy of our lovely Kagome.

"That would be unwise Naruto." All attention snapped back towards Kagome who's eyes still close.

"What do you mean Kagome? He deserves it!"

"The person who will step in this room is the one who holds our futures in his hands as ninjas."

"Naruto just sit down will you!" Sakura yelled. 'Now Sasuke will think I'm mature! Im gunna be the next CHA!' inner Sakura shouted.

"And besides, his is jounin. You cant expect him to fall for that." Sasuke said. Before Naruto could retaliate, a hand emerged from the door followed by a head. They watched as the eraser fell on the jounin's white hair.

`What?' Naruto and the others wondered. Kakashi anticipated the attack, and gave a smile.

"Hmmmm, my first impression to you guys is…. I dislike you. Meet me at the roof." He casually said before poofing out of existence.

Kagome moved and did a body flicker jutsu to appear at the roof, successfully making Kakashi smile in pride.

TBC.

Sorry but my hand is hurting and that is a bad thing seeing as its the one that needs surgery. So on the 5 of this month I will not be updating. Farewell my readers!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry my stupid sister loves to get me into a lot of trouble it seams. She made the chapter but confessed later on that she was stuck on what to write and so she copied. How stupid is that! Thank you SpongeBobMimPants for sending me that review and I apologize to whom she had copied. So I have fixed this chapter to what I had planed but have kept something's.

I'm back and feeling better! So some of you want to know when Itachi will come into play and stuff like that. Well I will only tell you to Wait until Sasuke leaves and yes there is a hint! Sasuke is still leaving the village and Kagome leaves too but I will only say this, she leaves before he does and neither know until latter.

Ok back with the story!

Chapter 3- a new team, tests, and a new student for Kagome

(AN: long chapter! Hope you like it!)

"Ok so why don't you all introduce yourself? You know, likes, dislikes." Kakashi said as soon as everyone was seated on the roof.

"Why don't you show us Sensei?" Sakura 'cutely' (or so she thought) asked. Kakashi sighed. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are many things. My dreams for the future are the same thing. I have many hobbies. And my dreams for the future... Never really taught about it." Kakashi finished.

'The only thing we learned about him was his name.' They all thought.

"You first blondie." He looks to Naruto.

"Well I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and playing pranks. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook and also Sasuke. My hobbies are compare different types of ramen like chicken, beef, and shrimp. And my dream is to become Hokage so the whole village will finally respect me treat me like a somebody!"

'So that is how he grow up' Kakashi thought as he remembered his Sensei. He looked to Sakura. "Your up pinky." She frowned at the nickname, but spoke anyway. Kagome had desided to talk to Midoriko and Kikyo instead of listening to Sakura.

/I truly feel sympathy for Sasuke./ Kikyo thought. Kagome and Midoriko hummed in a agreement. 'You are back already?' Kagome questioned.

/yes after speaking with Kikyo we returned a few minutes ago Kagome./ Midoriko answered. Kikyo sighed.

/yes and I am sorry for how I acted./ she apologized. 'It is fine Kikyo.' Kagome said. /I believe it is Sasuke's turn./ Midoriko spoke and they tuned in to listen to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't partially like anything. And what I have is not a dream because I will make into reality. I will rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone." Kagome and Kakashi looks to him with understanding.

'Itachi I presume.' Kakashi thought. Kagome just looked a Sasuke.

/the road he will follow.../ Kikyo trailed off. Kagome gave a nod. 'Is one I will not allow.' Kagome finished. Suddenly Midoriko gave a small cry of triumph. /That is it!/ Both Kagome and Kikyo as confused as ever spoke simultaneously. /'what?'/ Midoriko laughed. /Later./

"Lastly you" Kakashi hid a smirk under his mask. He had taken to teasing her and loved how he could get a reaction from her. Kagome shot him a glare.

"My name is Kagome Taisho. My likes and dislikes are of no concern as for my dreams," she paused. "My dream will come true at what ever cost's." she darkly whispered. The other shuddered at her unspoken dreams.

"Ok well tomorrow their will be a survival test so don't eat or you'll puke." And Kakashi disappeared just like that or so they thought. Since the council did not trust her Kakashi was still to follow her around. So after the others had left except Kagome she turned to the tree.

"Kakashi let's go I am famished." She said. Kakashi jumped own and ruffled her hair. Kagome swatted his hand away. "Kakashi stop that!" She ordered but he just laughed.

"Come on let's go eat." He said and both of them left the roof.

Her eyes remained closes giving her face a surreal look even if she was armed with her sword, her hand in the small lake. A breeze blew through the trees. Her hair swayed with the wind and the sakura blossom petals. Kagome slowly took her hand from the water and held it still.

The droplets of water hung from her fingertips as if not wanting to leave before falling. Her eyes snapped open as she slashed with her blade more times then Kakashi could count. The droplets and petals were all cut as she thrust the blade into a petal and stood still. The petal innocently fell down into two. Kagome's eyes were a dull crimson from what Kakashi saw, as if she were possessed.

She then began to practice her katas with the blade. Kakashi'a eyes traveled to the blade. The sword was a pure silver with a gray handle and white hilt. But soon his eyes trailed to her. It amazed him how much she had improved in the years he had know her. Her hair was still he same length but her forelocks were now almost to her waist. She had also grown more body wise. Her chests (AN: he is not being a perv.) was bigger and her body curvier. He could just imagine when she first arrived how she couldn't even look at him because of his hair but now she was like his little sister.

"Kagome." He called after a few more minutes of reminiscing. Kagome stopped her movements. "Hn?" Kakashi smirked she sounded like Sasuke. "I think we should go now that I reported to the Hokage after all we are oven an hour late." Kagome gave a chuckle. "But was it not got idea to be late?"Kakashi just shook his head. Smart ass.

Oh they were pissed. Over an hour had passed and their Sensei was still not there and neither was Kagome!

Suddenly a poof had then turn to see Kakashi and Kagome. Kakashi raised his hand and waved. "Yo." He said.

"Your late! And all you have to say for yourself is YO!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted. Kagome winced.

/What an infuriating child!/ Midoriko was appalled at Sakura's audacity. She simply could not wrap her mind around how she acted. Sakura always hit Naruto, she was a love sick fool, and she was so violent. Midoriko knew she should not judge but he child was simply infuriating.

/I have to agree. I would rather be around InuYasha, Shippou, and that Koga mixed together then stand her./

'Do you not think that's a little much Koga?'

/Nope. I am fine./ Kagome just sighed at her 'roommates'.

"We'll it goes like this," Kakashi's voice brought her out of her conversation with the girls. "Kagome was training in-" he was cut off by Kagome. "You Liar!" She shouted her cool composure lost. Did he really just blame her when HE suggested she train!

"Ha! You see your a liar!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Great they were teaming up against him but not for what was to come.

"Alright, alright back to the matter at hand." He said as he took out a timer. "You have exactly 2 hours to complete this test."

"What's the test Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We'll I have three bells and you all have to get them by noon." He said as he held up three bells. "All of your are to start when I say go and you are to come at me with everything you've got." He said seriously.

Sakura gasped. "But, But Sensei we much hurt you!" She pleaded. A snort had her turn to her left. Kagome was next to Sasuke who had how had given the snort. Sakura glared at Kagome thinking she snorted at her. "You got something to say say it!" She screamed. Kagome glared at her. "The fact that you think YOU could hurt Kakashi a Jounin is quite amusing."

Sakura screeched. "No one asked you ugly!" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "If I am ugly then what are you, Sakura? That forehead helps not your appearance either." She shot back.

/You tell that retch! How dare she insult our person!/ she could hear Kikyo growled. /How dare she act as if she hold power! She know not the hardships of the world! She-/

/Kikyo please calm yourself./ Midoriko's spoke trying to sooth Kikyo's growing ire even if she was no better.

/How can you tolerate-/

/I do not but I also do not allow myself to lose myself in my anger. Act like a proper lady Kikyo./

Kikyo remained silent. 'Leave her for now Midoriko.' Kagome whispered. Memories of Kikyo's life flashes in her mind.

"Now girls." Kakashi said as he held his hands up in a peace motion. He suddenly slammed his hand down on the timer. "Go." And he and the others vanished.

Of course Naruto had to be the center of attention and went solo after Kakashi. That ended quit well with Kakashi shoving his finger in Naruto's behind.

Next down had been Sakura who had fallen for Kakashi's illusion of Sasuke and fainted. All three priestesses scoffed at this.

Sasuke was up next. He had managed to impress Kakashi by being able to use his family's fire jutsu but in the end was trapped under ground with only his head free. This of course caused Sakura to faint again.

And last was Kagome.

"Now where is Kagome?" Kakashi questioned himself.

"I am here." And he turned just in time to sidestep her blade. A big gouge appeared where he once stood. She then raised the blade over her shoulder and spun on her heel and bringing the blade down. Kakashi raised his fist and the metal on his gloves connected with the sword. His eye took in her blade. This one was different then the other she had. It was a regular blade with a silver blade and white and black hilt. Once they had separated Kakashi drew his own short sword and in no time they were going at it. They moved from tree to tree and seemed to disappear then reappear from nowhere. Kagome's hand barley grasped the bells.

"Let's stop seeing a the timer will go off in a minute." Kakashi said as he sheath his blade. Kagome nodded and sheath hers. Kakashi smiled then vanished in a Poof making Kagome sigh. She walked over to Sasuke who was looking at her in wonder and kicked at the ground. Sasuke jumped out and nodded to her in thanks.

"Come." Kagome ordered as she began to walk. Sasuke walked along side of her. His thoughts wondered to her blade and they way she wielded it. He suddenly found himself taking an interest in blades. The way they looked as someone fought, it was like the blade was en extension on the body, a longer but deadly arm. Kagome caught him looking at her sheath blade tucked in her red obi. She rested her hand on her blade, the Bakusaiga. She had no idea why but the Bakusaiga had chosen her as its mistress but that was to be expected with the blood bond she had done with Sesshomaru and his mother, which was very interesting how that came to be.

/It would seem things are going to get interesting./ Midoriko whispered to Kikyo without Kagome hearing. Thy had found out months ago they could block ones other out and let's just say that happened a lot.

/What do you mean?/ Kikyo questioned. Midoriko sighed as their forms began to materialize in the back of Kagome's mind. That was another thing they found they could do but hey only did once in a while. Midoriko gave Kikyo a small glare. /Just watch Kikyo and you will understand./ Kikyo huffed and crossed her arms. /Fine./ and they turned back to look through Kagome's eyes. (AN: think of how Kurama and Youko.)

"You know if you want I can teach you." She offered. Sasuke looked at her his eyes full of confusion. Teach him what? "My blade." She began. "You keep looking at it and me the way I use to look at my mentor. If you wish I can teach you to wield a blade until your are someone to be reckoned with."

Sasuke rose a brow and seemed to think it over. Should he? What would others think if she taught him? Could he really do it. But then his thoughts turned to Itachi. His brother was good with a sword even if it was not his preferred weapon and Sasuke knew he would have another card up his sleeve to kill him.

"When do we start?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head of course he would say that. The male pride a mans downfall.

"Tonight Sasuke we shall meet here."

/Ah I see where this is going./ Kikyo spoke stunned. She just figured it out!

/I told you./

Sad to say Naruto had been tied to the stump after trying to eat the food and under strikes orders were not to feed him.

"We'll looks like you all will not be going back to the academy." Kakashi said as he appeared out of nowhere. They all perked up. "You are all being dropped from the program completely."

"What!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted. Sasuke and Kagome's eyes widened.

/What is he up to?/ Midoriko wondered.

"You aren't fit to become ninja." He explained. Sasuke's eyes flashed. He wasn't fit? He'd show him. And he raced off to attacks Kakashi. But instead he ended up with Kakashi sitting on him with a foot on his head.

"You see this is what I mean." Kakashi said. "You all just don't understand." He seemed frustrated now. "Why do you think you and every other ninja are put into teams? Something you all should have done seeing as you have four members and not three." He said.

Kagome was staring at Kakashi and Sasuke. She knew what had happened and she knew she would need to talk to him soon. She could not and would not let him go down the path he was.

"Tell me do you know the answer to this test?" Kakashi said. Of course no one answered. Naruto finally distracted with all the secrecy demanded an answer. But before Kakashi spoke another voice spoke up.

"The answer to this test…" Kagome stated.

Everyone turned their heads to look at her. How could she have figured out the answer when they couldn't. Sakura on the other hand glared.

"The answer to this test… is simply really. It was and still is teamwork." Kagome finished also hoping the other would get the hint. Kakashi nodded also noticing the hint. "Don't you see the four of you working together may have gotten you the bells." Sakura then pointed out how their were more of them the bells. Kakashi then went into an explanation on why it was like that. He wanted to see if they could work together.

"You guys." Kakashi continued. " Sakura, instead of helping Naruto, who was right in front of you… You were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away from you. Naruto! You were just running around by yourself trying to outdo Sasuke and… Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything by yourself. And Kagome…" Kakashi turned to look at Kagome again. He didn't even say anything he knew why she went solo. She was analyzing and he knew why too.

"You know what you did and why. Of course, being by yourself is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is 'teamwork.' Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, and get you killed. For example…" Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." He ordered as he held it to Sasuke's throat. At the moment he looked so serious Naruto and Sakura fell for it but Kagome narrowed her eyes.

/I have said this once before and I shall say it again. I Like Kakashi. These children need to be taught a lesson./ Kikyo said. Kagome rose a brow. 'Kikyo.' She called in her mind.

/Yes?/

/Be silent./ and 'Shut up.' came from both Kagome and Midoriko. Kikyo huffed. /I never./

Sakura and Naruto's shouts brought Kagome out of listening to Kikyo's hissy fit. She was still amazed at how much different Kikyo was when she was just with her and Midoriko. Kikyo finally got her wish, to be a normal woman (as much as she could at least).

"You see. What will happen if a hostage is taken? You would have to choose to either abort the mission of and letting one go or all of you getting killed. After releasing Sasuke he proceeds to show them the stone with names carved into it. They found out how on that stone the names of those who have been killed in action. After being told again not to feed Naruto Kakashi had left.

Naruto tried to play off not being hungry but his stomach betrayed him as always. Kagome had then given him her food after cutting him loose. Of course Sakura put her two cents in but shut up after a cold glare from Kagome. But Sasuke would not have it.

"You too Kagome." Sasuke said as he held his bento out to her. "You need to eat." He had already eaten half and offered her what was left. Kagome looked from the food to him and back. Her eyes softened but was not noticed by the others but Sasuke. "Thank you." She whispered only for him to hear and took the food and began to eat. Once she had finished Kagome put the box down then walked up in front of the three teens and closed her eyes.

"Do we pass or not?" She whispered. And with a boom of lightning and clouds Kakashi appeared before them.

"YOU GUYS!" He said then paused for his dramatic affect.

"…Passed."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura said. "We pass? But why? How?" Sakura asked.

"You guys are the first to pass my test. Everyone else before you listened to what I told them."

"A ninja must see underneath the underneath…" Kagome said. "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash…"

"And those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash." Kakashi finished off. "So starting tomorrow you all have a mission. Be prepared. But for now let's start off on evaluation of your skills."

Sakura had gone first. She lasted no more hen a few minutes with Taijutsu seeing as she was not much of a fighter. Her Genjutsu was fair, her having found the flaw after almost giving in. Her Ninjutsu was not even ok she did not know anything but what the academy taught her. This had the team groan. Kikyo on the other hand made another snarky remark.

Them went Naruto who did well on both Nin and Taijutsu but failed miserably in Genjutsu. Though went it came time for the Ninjutsu fight Kakashi gave Naruto his secret move leaving everyone stunned.

Inside Kagome's head she could see the forms of both priestesses and this nearly made Kagome laugh. Kikyo who had been sitting was now slanted as if about to fall with her hands in her haori sleeves. Her eyes had grown wide in shock. Midoriko's eyes were closed and her left brow twitched as she scratched her cheek. Both also had a faint blush forming on their cheeks.

/I... Am at a loss of words./ Kagome could clearly hear Midoriko's shock. Kikyo who had broken out of her trance fell on the floor. /You and me both. That was disturbing./ Both woman nodded bemused at what had just happened. Kikyo suddenly shot up. /will he do that to us as well!/ she questioned. Kagome and Midoriko froze. Would he? Oh ho ho, he had another thing coming if he did.

A couple minutes later, Naruto appeared, his face marked and clutching he but as he walked funny.

Then Sasuke went. He excelled in all rounds as expected of an Uchiha. Kakashi was impressed with how both he and Naruto learned from their mistakes. But Kagome could see he needed more training.

The last again was Kagome. She took a stance she knew none recognized. And so the battle began.

"You readly." Kakashi said. Kagome gave a smirk. "Let's go." And both ran at each other with great speed. Fist, kick, and weapons flew. They did not take turns with Tai, Nin, or Genjutsu's, they did it all in one.

Kakashi used the head under jutsu to try and get Kagome like Sasuke but she did not fall for it. Kagome jumped to the other side of the clearing and then raised her hand her index and middle finder straight while her thumb touched the other two. They noticed her two nails were glowing purple.

"Hn." And Kagome brought her and down. A purple whip materialized from her fingers. Kakashi jumped just I time and watched as the whip cut through many threes.

"She's fast!"

2 minutes later, Kakashi was hit in the arm by Kagome's powerful whip but not enough to cut his arm off.

Back at the stump, Sasuke stared at Kagome wide-eyed. This power and he knew she was holding back.

"Wow! Kagome is so cool!" Naruto screamed in excitement. Soon both ninja frozen but in less then a minute both were punching each other.

Kagome then began doing hand signs at a rapid pace. "Lightning Style, Electric Pulse!" And a wave of electricity seemed to travel from Kagome's palm to the ground and trees.

Kagome then did another set of signs and had Kakashi scream. Every single book of Icha Icha Paradise was destroyed and not were left in the world.

When Kakashi was finally out of the illusion, he glared at Kagome.

" You…"

"My mane is not you." She smirked.

Kakashi growled. "Kagome."

"Yes is me."

/Kagome stop playing./ Midoriko scolded her.

Kagome smirked; she then performed some hand signs.

Kakashi quickly snapped out of his reverie and did a different set of hand-seals with rapid speed.

Kagome jumped out of the way from Kakashi's fire jutsu's and countered with one of her own fire jutsu's and a big explosion. Kagome then kicked at the spot Kakashi was to be at only to meet air.

"Behind you."

Kagome spun around and prepared to block his attack, but it was too late. He punch her but she turned into a log.

Kagome appeared behind him with her sword and held it to Kakashi's through but he had a Kunai to her stomach.

Kakashi smiled. "Looks like its a time Kagome." He said. Kagome grunted. She knew he had been holding out on her. "Sasuke." Kagome whispered. "He will find out sooner or later." "I know." Kagome nodded. "I shall be training him to use the sword starting tonight." Kakashi'a eye widened. "Why?" He asked. "He is different." She whispered. Kakashi gave a nod. "Ok but I will be watching. The council still wants updates on you." Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "I know let's go back to the other side of the clearing where everyone was. The other genins looked at Kagome in surprise, they never knew that she was this strong.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll begin our first mission. Meet me at the bridge at 7:00 got it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup!"

Kagome stared at Sasuke.

"Are you ready?" She questioned. Sasuke nodded.

"I will warn you now." She said. "I will not go easy on you. You do what I say and how I want it." She said. Sasuke at first was going to say something about her orders but stopped. "I asks you again are you prepared?" He nodded. Kagome smirked and through him a wooden sword.

"Let's begin."

TBC

Hey!

Um ok so i need jutsu's as you can see I was kind of lost so I made my own. I would be grateful if you gave me both English and Japanese translations. And what do you call hose wooden swords a Boken of something. Please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- mission galore and finding out some of her past.

"Aww how cute." Sakura squealed as she held the baby. The baby suddenly smiled.

"AHHHHHHH the pea leaked through the diaper!" Naruto screamed as he laughed.

Sakura screamed. Kagome appeared and snagged the baby away and proceeded to change him.

"Ma-ma." The baby said. The others froze. 'How would she react to that?' They though.

/such innocence./ Midoriko whispered. Kikyo stared transfixed on the infant. Kagome's eyes found the child's own hazel eyes. 'Souta.' She thought remembering her little brother. She then brought the child to her chest.

"Come little one you must sleep." She said walking away. Sasuke stared. She would make a great mother...

Mission 1 fail turned accomplished

Mission report: sent to babysit for the Tanaka family. Lost baby a few times. None of us know how to handle the baby but Kagome saved the mission by takin the baby herself.

"So whose doing it?" Kakashi questioned.

"..."

"Ok... Um a game of Janken perhaps?" The Genins shared a look and nodded. They all held their hand out and began.

"Rock..." Their eyes locked.

"Paper..." Their heart speed.

"Scissors..." They glared.

"Shoot!"

Mission 2 fail. All team 7 sent to pain house. A game of Janken was used to decide who would paint. Results: Kagome sleeping under a tree

Naruto starting a paint fight thus a paint war. Currently Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are coved in paint.

"Sakura I'm at point A."

"Sasuke at point B."

"Kagome C."

"... Naruto and I'm at point D!"

"To slow Naruto!" And they sprang to action. The cat Tora who they had been paid to find scratched at Naruto's face in anger. But once it's eyes landed on Kagome it jumped into her arms and purred.

"Identification?" Kakashi questioned.

"Ribbon on the cat. Its Tora." Sasuke said.

"Ok let's go to the Hokage."

They all watched as a rather obese woman smothered the poor innocent cat. Naruto snickered in satisfaction. Kagome stared at the cat and for a second she remembered Kilala before she shoved the thought out the window.

'Thy are dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.' She repeated in her mind. Kikyo clenched her fist. /Dead.../ she whispered. Kagome remained silent as she watched Midoriko place a hand on Kikyo's shoulder.

"Kagome." Her name being called brought her back to the present. She turned to see Sasuke and the others looking at her.

"Hn?"

"Do you want a higher ranked mission or no?" Sasuke asked. Kagome looked to the Hokage. "I believe you know the answer to that."

The Hokage sighed. "Very well. I am assigning you a C rank Mission. You are to escort this man." And the door opened to show a drunk man. He walked in as if he owned to place.

"Im Tazuna. These are the people who are suppose to protect me?" He scoffed. "The short one with the stupid face looks weak." Naruto laughed until he realized it was him the man was talking about. Just as Naruto was going to jump him Kagome grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt.

"Naruto." Was all she said and he immediately shut up it still glared at Tazuna. Tazuna then turned his sights on Kagome. "And you little girl, this is no place for you, run home to your Mommy and Daddy." Now that hit the spot.

/How dare the wretch!/ Midoriko shouted. That was one thing all three priestesses had in common. Kikyo's father had died in battle and her mother giving birth to Keade. Midoriko never knew her parents. And Kagome's father had died in a car crash before Souta was born so it was a sour subject for her most especially her mother and friends.

Kagome growled. "How dare a wretch such as yourself presume to know me." And she raised her hand. For the first time they minus Kakashi and the Hokage noticed how her nails were claws. Kagome who had stuck him had the Hokage not spoken.

"Kagome I know your not in full control of your actions but what would Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or worse InuKimi say." And that was all it took to make her freeze. He was right she wasn't in complete control of her body. Kikyo and Midoriko's hatred was also merging with hers. But at the mention of the Inu Brothers and InuKimi her anger left. With one final glare Kagome left the Hokage's office.

"Please forgive her." The Hokage said. "Kagome is the only one of her clan left. She has no one but herself and memories." Tazuna put his head down. "I guess I need to apologize." Sasuke and Naruto glared at him.

"See to it that you do." Sasuke said as he left. "What Teme said." And Naruto left behind Sasuke.

Kagome ran through the forest just outside the Konoha walls. She listened to Kikyo as she fumed and as Midoriko tried to calm down. She begun to think of her father and mother.

:FLASHBACK:

"Papa!" As small child shouted as she jumped into the males arms. The man had short black hair neatly combed, deep sapphire eyes sparkled with happiness behind his glasses.

"Hello my beautiful princess." He laughed as he spun her around. "Papa! Kagome made Papa something!" She said as she was put on the ground and begun to drag her papa inside. He laughed even more but stopped and stared in shock at what was before him. There in the living room was a painting of him, his wife, their cat, and his princess.

"It's wonderful! I think I am going to put it in my office so every one can see it!" He exclaimed.

(Second Flashback)

"I'm sorry to say this but," the doctor sighed. "Your husband Kane Higurashi died instantly in the car accident." He placed a hand on her mothers shoulder. "Nodako you know if you or Kagome ever need anything all you need to do is call me." He said.

Nodako nodded. "C-can I see him." She whispered. "Of course follow me and Kagome can come too." He said and led them both into a room.

Both girls walked to the bed. Nodako let out a wail. She feel onto the bed and clutched onto her husband. Kagome watched this all silently as she reached up and grabbed one of her papa's hands.

"K-kane." Nodako chocked. She raised a hand up and caressed his cold pale face. She let out a strained laugh. "You know," she said. "Y-you were going t-to be a fath-er again." She whispered. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Mama? You are pregnant?" She asked. Nodako weakly nodded. "Yes baby. Mama was going to tell you and papa today." Kagome immediately ran to her mother and hugged her. Nodako cried into her arms.

(Third Flashback)

"Mother I'm home!" Kagome called out as she climbed out of the well. She was nervous. Two years ago Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and InuKimi had done a blood boned with her and she was forced to train for those two years. Now that she had finished her training the markings of a full fledged demon had finally materialized on her body. She now had blue markings like InuKimi lined with silver and a purple crescent with a pink arrow through it.

"Hello? Mother?" Kagome called again. She cautiously walked out of the well house. If there was one thing she learned while in the feudal era was that when there was nothing but silence it was not a good sign. She rose her nose and sniffed. Her eyes snapped open.

Blood!

She slammed the house door open and took him a shaking breath. Her mother, brother, and grandfather all lied dead. On the wall she saw a message.

FIND ME MIKO

She growled. "Naraku." And she shot out of the home and into the well. He would not get away with this!

END OF FLASHBACKS

/Kagome we must return to the gates of they shall look for us./ Midoriko said. Kagome nodded and began to run back.

As everyone finally gathered at the gates they waited for Kagome. Only a few minutes had passed before she came through the gates.

"You went out of Konoha?" Kakashi questioned. Kagome grunted. "Let us be on our way." She said and in no time they were leaving.

Tazuna sighed. "Look kid I'm sorry. I didn't know." He apologized. Kagome paused in her steps. "Hn." And she continued to walk.

"Don't take it personally." Kakashi said from behind his book. "She is... Distant and cold towards most people." Tazuna nodded. "I see."

Her past- (AN: guys I will be having this thing where I will be putting Kagome's past up to the finally battle at the end of each chapter.)

"Lady Kagome!" A middle aged woman screamed. She fought against the men who held her back from her daughter and the priestess.

"Ahhhhh!" Her daughter screamed the veins in her body visible and purple. Her daughter arched her back. The priestess Lady Kagome, straddled the 14 year olds body as she held her hands down.

"Quickly place the mirror over our bodies!" Kagome exclaimed as the girls tried to claw at her. "Miroku hurry!" Miroku nodded and hurriedly him and the village men lifted the mirror and held it over both girls.

"pi̱gaínete sti̱n kólasi̱ skýla iéreia (Go to hell priestess bitch)!" The girl hissed. Kagome grasped the girls neck with one hand while the other still held the child's hands.

"den boreí na gno̱rízei Ellí̱no̱n allá boró̱ na káno̱. tó̱ra etoimasteíte na apovli̱theí apó to só̱ma af̱tó to paidí (they may not know greek but i do. now prepare to be expelled from this child body)!" Kagome screamed. "Now!" And she flipped of the girl causing her to look at the mirror. "Close your eyes!" She ordered.

A screech sounded and that was when they opened their eyes. The women screamed in fright.

Kagome and Miroku stared at the mirror. There was a bone like creature who looked to be burned all over with only the bottom half of its head. The thing screeched again and began to punch at the glass cracking it.

"Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed. Kagome nodded and both she and Miroku positioned their hands in a prayer motion. The creature screamed as its hand went through the glass. Kagome then shot her eyes open and took Miroku's staff. With a mighty swing she shattered the glass with a hit from the glowing staff.

"Kagome are you well?" Miroku asked the panting priestess who had fallen to the floor. Kagome took in ragged breaths. "I-I am fine." She gasped.

"Oh Rei!" The mother cried as she held her confused daughter. "Mother?" She questioned as she looked around. "Who are they? Why are thy here?" She questioned.

"You were possessed by one of hell's messenger." Kagome said leaning against Miroku. "It would seem we have a big problem on our hands Brother." Kagome frowned. Miroku clenched his fist. "Yes, we must find the others now." He said. Kagome nodded as both begun to leave.

"Miroku, that messenger..." Kagome trailed off. Miroku nodded. "Yes. It can only mean the final battle shall be soon." Kagome's eyes flashes as she grabbed her chest. "I need to speak with Kikyo." She said. "But for now let's go get InuYasha and the other."

"Wait so your tellin' me that one of hell's messengers tried to get into the livin realm?" InuYasha questioned again for the second time. Kagome sighed. "For the last time YES!" InuYasha huffed. "No need to be so grumpy wench." Kagome growled a tick mark on her forehead. "Why you-"

"Now now InuYasha no need to antagonize Kagome." Miroku smiled as he held his hands out in a peaceful manner.

Sango and Kagome shared a look. "Well I think me and my Imoto should go and hint for information in the West and South." She said. Kagome nodded. "Yes, you and InuYasha can take the North and East, while we can leave Shippo and Kilala can go to the central lands an they can go and see Toran." She said.

"But Kagome why do we need to go see Toran?" Shippo asked his forest green eyes full of confusion and a hint of fearKagome picked him up and sat him on the transformed Kilala. "Shippo Toran and her tribe are essential to Naraku's defeat. We need them and do not worry about them Kilala will be with you." She reassured. Shippo nodded. "Ok then me and Kilala should get moving." Kagome needed. "Yes us too." She then turned to the others. "Are you all set?"

"Yes, InuYasha come." Miroku said as he got ups InuYasha not to happy about splitting up nodded but not without having the last word. "Be careful wench." And he zoomed out before he could get sat.

"Argh! That bastard!" Kagome shouted. Sango shook her head. "I think you have been around InuYasha too much Imoto." She said. Kagome pouted. "His fault." She said.

"Well let's set out." Sango moved to gather their belongings.

"Oneesan do you sense that?" Kagome questioned as she crotched down to the ground with Sango following her example. Sango nodded. "Yes but," she paused. "This aura it is... Not normal." Kagome nodded. "There's something wrong here."

Everything was eerily silent. But suddenly the ground begun to shake. "The trees!" Sango yelled and both her and Kagome jumped into he trees. Kagome was thankful Sango had trained her to be a slayer. They watched as this scorpion like creature jumped from under the ground into the air and then went back under ground. (AN:Think transformers!)

"What the hell is that?" Kagome questioned. Sango growled. "We need to move NOW!" And they jumped back to the ground just in time just as the creature jumped back up and demolished the trees they were in but a piece of wood managed to cut Sango's arm.

The both ran as hard as they could. The demon behind them roared. 'This thing is too strong and to put the damn icing on the cake the thing can jump in and out from under ground.' Kagome thought while she cursed her luck.

"Kagome!" She turned to see Sango running beside her. She was panting and the gash on her arm was bleeding.

"Sango we need a plan." Kagome whispered as she pulled Sango into a hollow tree. Sango leaned against the tree to catch her breath.

"Well," she took in a breath of air. "I still have the poison that I used from when we fought Naraku's incarnations Juromaru and Kagerōmaru and one for the demon itself." She suggested as she pulled out both from under her shoulder armor. She also pulled out a package from her blue scarf. "I brought you this for you for completing your training." And she unfolded it to show a black demon slayer uniform with blue armor and silver fabric to and obi tie them.

Kagome's eyes watered a little. "Thank you sister." She whispered as she hugged Sango. Sango's own eyes watered. "I am happy there is another slayer to pass down the tradition but we must change now." She said. Both girls in no time donned on their armor and dashed out from the tree just in time. The creature jumped out from the ground and demolished the tree.

"Sango now!" Kagome screamed as Sango quickly covered the tip of an arrow with poison then threw it at Kagome and got ready herself ready.

Kagome notched the arrow and aimed it at the ground. When the creature was about to go under she let the arrow loose. The demon jumped out the ground and hissed its outrage and shot acid at both girls. Sango took the chance when it opened its mouth and threw the poison balls into its mouth. The demon screamed in pain but unexpectedly exploded. But the parting words Kagome heard as her and Sango were blown away confused her greatly.

'o chrónos érchetai' the time is coming? But for what?

He was patrolling his lands when he felt auras heading towards him. He turned just in time to witness his brothers Miko and the one she called sister crash through the trees.

"Son of a bitch." He rose a brow. Son of a bitch? Why would they speak of a pups mother?

"Imoto are you ok?" The slayer asked. Both woman got up and looked each other over. "I'm fine Oneesan." Kagome said.

"Hn, Miko." Both woman turned to him and their eyes widened. Once again Kagome repeated what she said earlier.

"Son of a-!"

"Speak not of my mother Miko." He growled. Kagome paused and blinked. Sango's eyes widened before her shoulders began to shake.

"You think..." And Kagome laughed along with Sango. After being together for so long Sango had started getting the hang of modern time slang and such.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru but I did not mean it like that." Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru growled. He, the Miko, and slayer may be on good terms but that did not mean that could not change. But both girls winced.

"Ow ow ow." Both moaned. Sango clutched at the gash on her arm and on her stomach. Kagome placed hers on her shoulder and the gash on her side.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder." Kagome said. Sango groaned. "Looks like that scorpion thing gave us a good lashing." She laughed and winced. Kagame nodded. "Tell me about it." Kagome the. Turned to Sesshomaru. "Umm my lord may my sister and I travel with you and your companions?" She questioned. Sesshomaru walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and with a quick shove popped the bone back in place.

"Mother-"

"Kagome!"

"What!"

"You've been around InuYasha TOO much!"

Sesshomaru growled. "Silence." And both girls remained silent. "Come." He ordered and walked away. Kagome grumbled under her breath.

TBC

Well that's it. Sorry for the wait I had to go to the surgeon and may doctor because I fainted again. I am really sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,

I know many of you are probably disappointed that this is not a chapter but I have a request. I need someone to help write the following

Hearts and New Lives

Eyes

Call Changes All

and The Past Shall Always Repeat

Legacy

I know many of you have been pleading with me to write more chapters, but many things are happening now. A child in my brothers class wrote a threatening note and the teacher is blaming my brother, there are of course my medical issues such as;

1- I faint and have been in the hospital a lot. I have broken a bone, given myself a small concussion, and strain a ligament in the back of my neck the times I have fainted. No one can find out why I am having these episode that have been going on for years and it is only until now I have desided to speak about it after fainting on my mother in the hospital after having a horrible asthma attack.

2- my family has kind of slit apart and are taking sides in a fight we -more like mine- had

3- I am having surgery (which I have to go in again)

4- my horrible asthma attacks and chest pains. They get so back you can't move my body even an inch or I will start screaming in agony. I have even torn at my skin in my chest from clenching it so back with my nails.

5-high school

Please PM me or email me at 14 And if you have other stories you would wish to help with let me know. I will try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

'Kagome thinking/telepathically talking'

/Kikyo/

/Midoriko/

They had been walking for an hour and none but Naruto and Sakura had said a word. Kagome had remained silent throughout the whole time. Tazuna had tried to apologized but realized it was a lost cause when she refused to speak or even look at him.

/Kagome, look./ Kikyo's voice sounded out.

'Hn?'

/Kagome, that pool of liquid... Look at it./ When Kagome refused to look Midoriko stepped in.

/Kagome truly, does it not seem strange?/ Kagome tired of listening looked to where both priestesses pointed. Her eyes narrowed.

'How peculiar. It has not rain within days yet a pool of liquid lies in front of us.' She looked to Kakashi who nodded. She removed her hands from in her kimono sleeves and rested a hand on the only sword she allowed to be visable. Chains wrapped around her and Kakashi ripping them to pieces.

"Sensei! Kagome!" (AN: will not write the full thing because let's face it we all know what happens)

In the end Kakashi and Kagome appeared when the ninja began to become to much for the team. Kagome look out a sickle with a ball and chain to wrap around the ninja.

"How'd you know?"

"Their has not been rain for days yet their is still water on the ground." Kagome glared. "I am insulted that you thought myself week enough to fall for such a pathetic act."

Kakashi nodded as he turned to Tazuna.

"Why would you do that!" Tazuna yelled.

"I needed to know if they were after my team or you and I expect you to explain why you said this was a C-rank when it is clearly a B-rank mission."

"Yeah were clearly not prepared for this right Sasuke?" Sakura sweetly asked.

Kagome growled a vicious groups and pulled the chain cutting their heads off. "I refuse to abandon this mission Kakashi and you know better then anyone my reasonings."

"I agree with Kagome!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke agreed and Sakura reluctantly went along for her Sasuke.

"This fog is so thick, you can't see anything" whispered Sakura looking around. "The bridge isn't far now. Our destination's up ahead." Stated the man rowing the boat, and sure enough a giant bridge appeared through the fog.

"Wow! It's huge!" yelled out Naruto.

"Quiet!" exclaimed the man. "No noise. Why do you think we are traveling with he engine off and rowing?" He hissed lowly.

"Tazuna." Kakashi suddenly said. "Now Tazuna I want the truth and I want it now before we reach the pier. Those men before were after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission after we drop you ashore." stated Kakashi.

"The land of waves is a poor country that can hardly afforded a C-rank. A man named gato has bleed our people dry. I am the bridge builder and if I can't finish the bridge all out hopes will be dashed. The one who is after my life is a very short man who casts a deadly shadow," Tazuna started.

"Gato transport." Both Kakashi and Kagome said. The others looked at them and wondered how did they know.

"Yes that's him." Tazuna said.

Kagome closed her eyes. /How terrible./ Kikyo whispered. Midoriko sighed. /yet another village left in ruins do to a mans greed./ Kagome then turned back to listen to the rest to Tazuna's speech.

"... kill me before I reach home, but don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset and cry, 'Granddad! I want my Granddad!' Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow. Well it's not your fault so forget it." Everyone stiffened a bit after hearing his speech, and Kakashi sighed.

"I guess we have no other choice but to keep guarding you." said Kakashi.

"Oh I'm very grateful," said Tazuna as he turned around and smiled. 'I win.'

Kagome smirked just the slightest. 'Smart.' She thought.

As they got off the bout Kagome looked as Sasuke. "Sasuke."

Sasuke's head lifted up as he looked at her. "Hn?"

"Tonight we shall train." Was all she said. Sasuke nodded. "With the bokken?" He questioned. Kagome gave a smirk. "Desperate to hold a real katana hm?" She teased. Sasuke glared at her but it faded once he saw her lips begin to twitch upward into a smile. "Hm." He gave a small smirk. "If you wish," Kagome paused as he looked at her in questioned. "We may use a real katana." She offered. He perked up. Kagome nodded. "Very well." And they once again walked in silence.

/is it wise to allow he boy to use a live katana so early into his training?/ Midoriko questioned.

'Yes. He is gifted with a bokken and I know even more so with a blade. I have a feeling he will excel far more with a live blade.'

/if you say so Kagome-/

'Wait!' Kagome paused in her steps. "Get down!" She grabbed those closest to her, those being Sasuke and Naruto, and brought them down to the ground with her. as a sword imbedded itself in the tree near her.

Someone then landed on the hilt; he had grayish skin and no shirt with raps covering his face and a hidden in the mist hiate-ite sideways on his forehead.

"Zabuza Momochi ninja from the hidden in the mist." said Kakashi calmly. Naruto made a move to attack Zabuza only to be stopped by Kakashi hand.

"Naruto this is way over your head. Stay back." Kakashi warned. This guy was no joke and he knew Naruto and the others stood no chance- well Kagome of course could do it but back to his point, he would not let his team get hurt.

"Sensei but why?" Naruto whined. "I can take him!"

"He's not like the other ninja Naruto, he's in a whole other league, one you can not stand against." answered Kagome her eyes narrowed.

/This man./ Kikyo frowned. /he is most unpleasant./ Midoriko frowned as well. /Reminds me of how much humans are so easily tainted./ Kagome stayed silent and turned to Kakashi already feeling the power welling up in his left eye.

'If he's our opponent, I'll need this.' thought Kakashi putting his hand on the cloth covering his left eye, and everyone but Kagome gasped. Sasuke's eyes widened. 'No he can't be.' A hand on his shoulder had him turn to see Kagome. "It is far form what you think Sasuke." She said.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye." Zabuza smirked. "It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man." "Now quickly form the manji formation, protect the bridge builder. Stay out of this fight, I taught you teamwork now use it," said Kakashi his Sharingan blazing a deep red though compared to Kagome's own crimson Naruto and Sasuke though they looked somewhat dull in comparison.

"So I can finally see the Sharingan in action." Zabuza smirked.

Naruto looked about ready to pull his hair out. "Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan, Sharingan. Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?" yelled Naruto.

"Sharingan is rare power that resides within the eyes. The user of this jutsu can easily see and comprehend and genjutsu, tiajutsu and ninjutsu, and reflect the attack back at the user. However there is more to the Sharingan then that." stated Kagome. Her eyes found Sasuke's "is that correct Sasuke?" she said. She knew there was more then even Sasuke knew but she intended to keep that to herself.

"You hit the spot girly, but you only scratched the surface." came the deep voice of Zabuza. "The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, then copy it to the smallest detail. As for Hatake, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. The man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja." He said as the mist got thicker.

Zabuza then proceeded to charge at Kakashi. "I'll have to eliminate you first Kakashi." Zabuza quickly took his sword out of the tree and disappeared only to reappear on top of the water forming a hand sign.

"Ninja art hidden mist justu," he called out and with that he disappeared within the thick mist.

"I need you all to protect Tazuna at all cost. I'm his target now." He ordered. "who is he?" asked Sakura.

"Zabuza Momochi. The ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit," started Kakashi. "He's a master of the silent killing technique,"

"Silent?" questioned Naruto.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant without sound or warring of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life before realizing what has happened. The Sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't lower your guard." said Kakashi, and everyone but Kagome, who was smirking, begun to feel the cold grasps of fear. "Well if we fail we only lose our lives."

"Worry not," stated Kagome still smirking. "He shall mever escape me." and her eyes closed as she gave a small chuckle. "I already know where he lurks within this mist."

"That impossible no one can find me girl." Zabuza spoke. Kagome kept her eyes closed already knowing where he was. /Pathetic at least a lower C class demon could present me a challenge./ Kagome shook her head. /What weapon shall you choose, perhaps Hiraikotsu or Kagura's fan? Or Hogosha?/ Kagome gulled a charm from her necklace off and they watched as it glowed gold before a fan materialized.

The fan was beautiful begging pure white with a red wind design, black metal, and a red ribbon tied at the end of it. Kagome held it close to her face to hind the lower half. "You shall soon see I am to not be underestimated." And she raised the ran. "Dance of Blades." And she lazily yet gracefully swung the fan and creating a wind gust that morphed, as it traveled through the air, into a plethora of crescent-shaped blades and also cutting a clear path through the mist. Zabuza jumped out of the way in time yet a small cut appeared on his cheek as the mist faded.

"I assure you next time I shall not miss. That was but only a warning Zabuza, cross me and your life shall be forfeit." And she opened and closed her fan with a snap her crimson eyes hard and cold. The others looked on in amazement even Kakashi. He knew her story but she never took out her weapons and actually used one of their attacks. "Kakashi I shall allow you to take it from here." She said snapping the fan open then shut again. In her mind she blamed this habit on Kagura how she had constantly kept as company besides Kanna and Kikyo in the cell.

Kakashi nodded making a mental note to question her. "Hum. You're finished," said Kakashi as he turned toward Zabuza. Sasuke stared at Kagome watching as she played with the fan. For a minute he saw her image flash. He blinked. He saw a woman with her hair in a bun, light red eyes, and wearing three layers of kimono and barefoot. The image left as fast as it came.

'Strange.' He though but dismissed it as only an his imagination. "She's strong, I knew she was but, this is just awe-inspiring.' thought an amazed Sasuke.

Suddenly he turned to watch Kakashi be imprisoned in a water prison.

"Sensei!"

...

TBC

Sorry for the wait I have been having a lot of problems and thank you to those who have given me their full support. And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Oh and heads up after this mission I have heading straight to the Chunin exams and both Kagome and Sasuke leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

'Kagome thinking/Telepathically talking'

/Midoriko+Kikyo/

*Zabuza*

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did Sesshomaru, Itachi, Sasuke and a lot more men should be all mine.

Ch.6- Zabuza and Haku should know not to face Kagome and some bonding!

Zabuza laughed at the shock written on the kids faces. But one things disturbed him. The girl. Her cold crimson eyes regarded him in a way he had only seen once. He remembered when he had meet a man who had lost everything, his eyes held much pain yet he hide it behind a cold mask. But this girl even when her eyes were frozen over they still held a certain hatred, sadness, determination, and... Fear. He knew to be wary of her but as soon as the thought came he pushed it aside. "This prison that i have created is far to strong to be broken. I assure you none of you shall be able to break it outside nor inside." Zabuza frowned when he saw the girls smirk. She locked her eyes with his and motioned towards her fan. A voice sounded in his head.

'Do you truly believe I will not be able to break through a spell such a that?' Zabuza's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome who nodded.

*What do ya mean girl?*

'With a flick of my wrist, this fan can easily cut through the barrier of water.' Kagome taunted as she took the first kimono layer off of her right sleeve and held her fan out.

"Let's see about that. Water clone jutsu!"

"He's better than I thought but... Kagome will not let him live but she will play with him." Kakashi thought.

"You think that wearing that headband makes you a ninja little girl. When you dance between the line of life or death so many time's it doesn't faze you that's when you can say your a ninja! When you know death!" he bellowed as mist gathered around them blocking everything from sight.

Kagome gave a smirk. "I agree." She said causing her team so stiffen somewhat. She agreed? What? "To truly be a ninja you need to know death, feel it, live it. You need to know what it feels like to be at deaths door." She paused before continuing. "Yet you also need to know that killing is the way of a ninja, you must feel no remorse, mercy, or guilt." Zabuza laughed. "True but." Suddenly they were being attacked.

"Take the bridge builder and run! You cannot win this fight! Go now!" Kakashi's voice said from deep in the mist. "He's using all his power to keep me in this prison. He can only use his clone and his clone can not stray to far form him."

"Kakashi..." Kagome bit out her eyes snapped to him. "I shall not retreat like a weakling. Was it not you who had said those who abandon a teammate were beneath trash?"

"She's right." said Sasuke. "The option of running became hopless when we desided to continue this mission. And I will not run."

"I won't run either believe it!" Naruto shouted as he glared at Sasuke. He took an oath and he would not back down now!

"But-" Sakura was cut off my a harsh snarl from Kagome as she barred her canines at Sakura. "We out number you! For once in your pathetic fan girl life stop holding us back!"

"She right." Tazuna spoke up his head down. "You need to do this." He rose his head to show his courage and acceptance. "Go for it!"

Kagome, Sasuke, and Naruto smirked as they shared a look. Kakashi stopped trying to make them run knowing his words would only fall on death ears. Well... Not Saukra. She would run without hesitation.

Kagome raised her fan. "Boys." She said. Both boys turned to look at her. "I know you Naruto are already forming a plan." She said. Naruto's eyes widened but Kagome just smirked. "Finish coming up with it, I will buy you some time." And she flicked her wrist. "Dance Of The Dragon!" And four violet tornados formed an begun to make some of the mist disperse. Kagome then put the fan back on her necklace and took out a sword.

"Listen up Sasuke I finally got a plan." Naruto said as he turned from watching Kagome tango with the clone.

"So you're finally thinking about teamwork now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at him. "You Teme just go along with it."

Their swords clashed sending sparks flying. Zabuza was impressed with her skills wielding a blade. They moved with skill and quick movements with Kagome's being graceful. "You know," Kagome spoke as their swords locked. She then snapped her wrist to the left making their swords unlock before clashing blades again. "I know of your little companion." She whispered. Zabuza growled. "I have no idea what you mean." He snapped.

"Do not play coy with me Zabuza I can sense the boy." She said with a growl at him for even trying to deceive her. She listen well as Kakashi explained to them who thins Ninja was and when she heard of Zabuza's story she rose a brow and went to kill the other clone he had created but stopped when Naruto told her he would take care of it. This left her wondering what the hell he was up to.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled and suddenly there were far more Naruto's. They all ran as quick as possible and each clone piled on top of Zabuza's clone. The clone then seemed to black them all away. Naruto still flying dug into his backpack. "I still have this!" he yelled and pulled out a windmill shuriken. He then turned and flung the Shurikan at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted as he caught the blade and did a spin on the ground. 'Hum, so that was your plan all along.' He thought as he finished his spin.

"Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadow's!" he shouted as he jumped high into the air throughimg the Shurikan towards the Zabuza clone.

"That can't stop me." Zabuza laughed at the pathetic attempt at defeating him.

Kagome closed her eyes and gave a small smirk. 'So that's it.'

/that is quite a smart idea./ Midoriko spoke her voice full of pride at the small child. Kikyo smiled. /who would have thought?/

The clone's eyes widened as the weapon flew past him and toward the real Zabuza.

"So you throw it past my clone and toward me? Smart but not smart enough." he stated and grabbed the shuriken as it came at him but he never saw what came next. A second Shuriken was headed towards him. If he hadn't moved he would have been cut in half. But he had jumped over the weapon with ease.

"I told you it wouldn't stop me." Zabuza smirked thinking he had one.

Kagome shook her head. "Does your stupidity know no bounds." Sasuke's lip's turned up at her snarky comment into a smirk.

"What-" and the Shuriken poofed and Naruto appeared in its place with a Kunai in hand.

"What!" Zabuza yelled back. Just as the Kunai almost made contact Zabuza had to move his hand or risk it getting cut off. Kakashi smirked as he was released form his prison and movement returned to his body. Just when Naruto was going to cheer in victory Zabuza turned to through the Shuriken he had stopped earlier at him. But Kakashi had stopped it put his hand drawing blood.

"Good job Naruto." He said though he kept his eyes on Zabuza. "Go back to the other this fight is mine."

"I knew I could do it! So when I threw the Shuriken at Sasuke I saw he knew and had taken his own out to cove mine! And things went on from there!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi gave him a node as he raised his left hand to his forehead protector and then preceded to use his sharingan. Zabuza recuperated as Kakashi came at him. He jumped toward the lake with Kakashi following suit. They started to do the same hand signs at the same time making Zabuza started to panic.

'What's going on? How is he-' yet Kakashi cut him off.

"Copying my jutsu?" Kakashi finished. Zabuza's eyes widened. There was no way!

'What! Can he-'

"Read minds?" Zabuza growled anger beginning to boil inside of him.

'I'm going to-'

"Kill the bastard. Is that what you were thinking?" Kakashi asked as he finished the jutsu. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" A huge wave sent Zabuza to crash into another tree. This time though, he stayed on the branch as the water hit him. He got up just as Kakashi disappeared and reappeared right behind him, kunai on his neck.

"How were you able to do that? Can you see the future?" Zabuza questioned. Kakashi pressed harder on his neck, drawing blood.

"Yes. And in your future I see" Kakashi drew back his kunai. "Your death." He aimed to slice Zabuza's head off when two senbon landed on his neck and sent him crashing to the ground. Kakashi jumped down followed by an unknown nin. Kakashi got in a defense position but loosened up when he noticed that the other nin didn't attack. He walked over and checked the corpse's pulse. Feeling none he picked up the body and was about to leave when Naruto called out.

"Hey you! What are you doing!"

"Naruto calm down. He means us no harm. He is just a tracker nin." Kakashi told him. Naruto looks at him incredulously. "Why are you talking so calmly? Aren't you freaked out by this? You couldn't beat him with a water jutsu and Kagome here didn't kill him but the. this guy just comes in and kills the guy in one attack!"

"Naruto calm down. It's just part of being a shinobi. There are some who are younger than you, and yet, stronger than me."

"I thank you for waring him down for me. I have been looking for Zabuza for a while now." The tracker said. "He has been evading me for a long time but now he will be no more, again you have my thanks." the tracker nin said as he put Zabuza on his back and then vanished in a flurry of leaves.

"Lets get this mission over with." Kakashi said. He walked forward, but after not even two steps Kakashi suddenly found himself falling. Kagome suddenly appeared next to him and caught Kakashi before he hit the floor.

"Come." Was all Kagome said as she begun to walk with their Sensei at her side.

...

Kagome and Sasuke walked in a calm silence towards a clearing. After having put Kakashi in bed and meeting Tsunami they had decided to being training.

"Sasuke." Kagome called as they finally stepped into the clearing. Sasuke turned to her in time to catch a live sword. "Now Sasuke," Kagome called. He turned to her and watched as she spun a blade in her hand. "Hold your katana correctly and go through the Kata's i showed you and tell me what you notice." She said as she put the sword away. She had not bothered taking it off after the battle with Zabuza. Sasuke did as told, sliding into the stance she had drilled into him. He begun to move, flowing through each Kata she had taught him.

Kagome's eyes widened and her breath caught.

/He moves just as you and Lord Sesshomaru do./ Kikyo whispered with amazement. /but how if he has yet to even mater such grace and swiftness? His skills are on par of that of a Chuunin./

He immediately noticed the differences. "It's lighter then the bokken." He said as he gave a lunge. "Much faster and swift. It feels like," he paused as he spun on his heels and slashed the blade down. "Like-"

"Like it is part of you." Kagome finished for him. Sasuke nodded. Kagome gave a small smirk as she glided over to him. She placed herself behind him and begun to guide him. "The blade holds many secrets you shall find all in due time. This blade can either become your best ally and comrade or it may become your adversary and a constant burden. Do not think but sense. Use your instincts and once you have Sasuke, become the blade." She said as she moved her body with his. Trailing her arms down his arms and hands she pushed her front to his back.

Sasuke stiffened at the feel of her breast. She may have been young but her body was far more developed then any 13 year old.

"Relax Sasuke." She whispered in his ear. "Do not tense or you shall never master the art of swordsmanship." and she moved his legs apart with her foot and moved her hands to his shoulders making them straight. Her hands then trailed down his back making him stiffen again.

Sasuke cursed himself and her. He could feel what felt like electricity running down his spine. "Relax." Was the one word she spoke.

/I see some things never change./ Kikyo smiled a hand coming to her mouth to cover her laughter.

Midoriko rose a fine thin brow. /that would be?/ she questioned her blue eyes trained on Kikyo yet also watching the spectacular moment through Kagome's eyes.

Kikyo looked at the great warrior priestess in shock. /you do not know?/ her voice had taken on a slightly higher pitch showing her astonishment.

Midoriko gave her a slight glare. /she may be a descendent of mine but you are her incarnation. You know more then I Kikyo./

Kikyo sighed before a smile made its way on her face. /Well Kagome is...how do you say. Oblivious? Yes that's it. Kagome is very oblivious to those who hold an attraction to her./

Another brow rose to meet the other. /She knows not that Sasuke hold an attraction for her?/ she questioned before she turned to carefully watch her descendent and the woman who's vessel she shared.

"Now just move with me." Kagome whispered as she led him threw the Kata's. "what do you feel." Her hot breath ghosted across his ear. Sasuke suppressed a shiver. The way she touched him and how she whispered to him! God if anyone were watching they may as well have been thinking they were intimate!

"I-I feel comfortable." He said both only referring to the sword.

"Hn." She gave a small grunt as she moved away. A sudden feeling of longing shot through both of them. Kagome disregarded the feeling as quick as it came.

"Kagome." Sasuke called. Kagome looked at him in slightly unveiled curiosity. Sasuke paused before speaking. "Can we spar?" He asked looking away.

"You wish to spar? Are you certain?" She asked. When he nodded Kagome pulled a charm from her necklace. The same blade from before the one that was white with black designs.

"Bakusaiga shall do." She said. Sasuke rose a brow. (NA: am I saying that too much?)

"Bakusaiga? You named it... Explosive Crushing Fang?" His voice held a hint of incredulousness. Kagome gave a smirk. "It lives up to its name once you see it's power." As an after thought she added. "You blade shall also hold a name but for now let's begin." And she vanished in thin air.

Sasuke cursed once again. He hated when she did that. He turned just in time to block her swords. She brought her sword back down with such strength Sasuke's feet sunk into the ground. He jumped in the air in time to see a small gorge where he once stood. Quickly forming a plan he kicked off the tree and shot right at her. Kagome raised Bakusaiga and locked swords with Sauske.

Sasuke pushed as hard as he could causing both of their swords to spark. He felt something flow from the blade into him. It was warm yet also shocking. Like lighting.

"Listen to the blade of you shall never learn its name." Kagome suggested. She knew the blade was a good choice for him. She had taken a strand of his hair and used if to forge the blade herself. The blade itself was beautiful with a silver gray blade and a skinny gray handle.

Sasuke tried to listen he did all he got was a small whisper that he could not make out. He frowned. "I can't make it out."

Kagome shook her head. "It will take some time, but for now let's spar." They continued as such for quite some time before he began to grow tired.

"We shall stop for today." Kagome said as she sheathed her blade. Sasuke nodded and moved to give her the sword but she held her hand out. "No the blade is yours. Now come we must return to the house."

...

"Oh my." Sango gaped at the castle before them.

"God." Kagome finished for her. The castle was big enough to fit Sesshomaru's father two times over! They walked behind Sesshomaru while looking around. Their was a koi pond, gardens, statues you name it and it was their. The inside of the castle was beautiful. The walls were silver with blue and gold. As they marveled at the beauty of it all Sesshomaru had brought them to a room.

"Wow." Both woman whispered in awe. The room was huge with a king sized bed. The room was a light red with white sheets and a dark red rug. "This room shall be both yours and the slayers bed chambers." Sesshomaru's deep voice said from behind them. "I shall have a servant attend to you." And he turned to leave but not before hearing a thank you from both woman.

Sango and Kagome smiled at each other. "Let's bathe!" They both said and walked to the built in hot springs. They soaked for over half an hour before there was a knock on the door.

"Miladies may we enter?" A soft voice questioned. Kagome looked at Sango. She shrugged. "He did say he would send someone Imoto." Kagome nodded.

"Enter." She said. Two 15 year old girls walked in and bowed.

"I am Kaiya and this is my big sister Maya. We are to be your personally handmaids." Kaiya was 5'3 with long, auburn brown hair to her back with bangs to frame her face. She had creamy skin and sharp fingernails, as well as a lithe and very agile body. She had brown eyes, wore red eye shadow and red lipstick. Aya tied her hair up using a red ribbon as she entered the bathing chambers. She wore Miko grabs with blue hakamos. She had ears on her head and a tail.

Maya was 5'3 with short lavender hair. She had sky blue eyes and creamy skin, sharp nails, and her body was also agile and lithe. Her eye were highlighted by blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. She also wore Miko grabs but with a purple haori and white hakamos. She also had ears on her head and a tail all lavender.

"So what type of demons are you?" Sango questioned as she and Kagome got up from the water. Maya smirked and walked over to Kagome. "Well I'm a water ice Kitsune. And little Aya here is an earth Kitsune."

"Well let's get your wounds clean miladies." Aya whispered. Maya sighed. "Come on Aya no need to be so shy!" She encouraged. Kagome smiled. "I do not know about you Sango but I think she is cute." Sango nodded. "I agree." And in no time they had Aya laughing and opening up.

"Give it back!" Maya shrieked as she chased after her lady, her lady's sister, Rin, and her sister. Those four stole what belonged to her and they were in trouble.

Rin ran as she came to Aya's side and gave her to object. "Hurry!" She screamed and ran beside Kagome.

"Quick Aya! Throw it over here!" Sango shouted and jumped in the air just in time to catch the object of Maya's interest.

"Damn it! I am going to get you and when I do, I am going to torture you slowly and then I will feed you all to the hounds!" Maya screamed.

The four trouble makers and partners in crime laughed. But when Maya begun to gain up on Sango, Sango threw the object at Kagome. "Kagome read it!" Sango laughed. Kagome opened up the book.

"Dear journal, I am so mad at Lord Sesshomaru but I can not say anything to him. Lord Sesshomaru is nothing but a big, over grown- Omph! Who the hell put a wall there?" Kagome questioned as she turned to look at the girls.

"I am a big over grown what Miko?" Her eyes widened as she saw the girls go pale. Kagome's head turned to see Sesshomaru and another female demoness that look like him. She then turned to Sango and threw her the book.

"It was Sango's idea!" She exclaimed. Sango gaped and threw the book to Aya. "It was hers!" Aya paled. "It's Maya's journal!" She said as she threw it to Maya. Maya threw it to Sango who threw it to Kagome who threw it to Maya who threw it to Rin.

"I do not want it!"

"Neither do I!"

"It's not mine!

"Yes it is!"

"This is all your fault Kagome!"

"My fault!"

"Yup!"

"Argh you-"

"Silence!"

"..." Rin who had the book at the time gave it to Sango. "They forced me into it." She said as innocently as she could.

"Why you lier!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Did I not say be silent?"

All four woman sat on the floor and pouted. Then Sango who had the book slammed it in Maya's face causing her to fall to the floor and twitch.

"Um Sango do you not think that was a little much?" Aya questioned. "She deserved it! Did she not do that to me but with a freaking slipper!" Sango exclaimed. Maya slowly go up and glared at her.

"Oh Kagome," Maya said. Kagome turned to her with a confused face. "Yes?" Maya lunged. "Hiya!" And Kagome and Maya rolled around pulling at each others hair.

"Forty yen on Kagome." Sango said.

"I have Maya." Aya said. Sango turned to Sesshomaru. "Want to make a wager? You can to miss..." She trailed off.

The demoness rose a brow. "InuKimi, mother to Sesshomaru. I believed I shall place my money on the Miko." She said.

Sesshomaru growled and picked both girls up by the back of their kimono's. "you will explain." He ordered.

Maya huffed. "We'll they stole my journal where I write my privet thoughts! Then they proceeded to read it allowed around the castle."

"And now half the staff knows your first kiss was with a pig demon." Kagome snickered. Maya tried to grab her but Sesshomaru held them away from each other.

"It was an accident! At least I did not almost become the bride of Chocyukai (sp?)!" Kagome gasped. "The damn tiara was enchanted!"

"Whatever."

"My, Sesshomaru, when you told me the castle was no longer in order, I had believed your words to ring a false but I see I was mistaken." InuKimi said.

"Wait your his mother?" Kagome asked. InuKimi rose a brow. "Your his mother alright. Did you know Sesshomaru is a drama-" Sango covered her mouth. "Kagome don't say that!" She hissed.

"What was she going to say child?" InuKimi asked Sango. Kagome reached her hand up and took Sango's hand from her mouth. "He, my lady," she jutted her chin at Sesshomaru. "Is a drama queen." The girls sighed. "She said it. She really did."

...

TBC.

Sorry! I have been in and out of the hospital and you know the bombing that happened today 4-15-13? Well my mother, grandmother, and grandfather were going to go there today but decided at the last minute to stay in providence. I really am thanking every signal god out there for making my mother change her mind. I could have lost he today. I would also like to ask any of you would would like to help with this story to PM me because I can't with everything going on.


	8. Chapter 8

'Kagome thinking/Telepathically talking'

/Midoriko+Kikyo/

-Akuna-

Look I'm sorry I have not updated in a long time but honestly I lost interest in the story. Well not really, more like the Zabuza and The exams because that all everyone ever reads with Naruto and Inuyasha crossovers so I will be skipping the whole thing and will start off with Sasuke leaving. Again sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did Sesshomaru, Itachi, Sasuke and a lot more men should be all mine.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: (read apology if confused. This will be a back and fourth thing)

Kagome POV

Kagome gracefully and silently jumped from rooftop to rooftop her midnight colored hair flowing behind her. She knew what she had to do in order to fulfill her destiny and Konoha just was not in it. Beside her two figures jumped. One figure wore a clock of blue that covered all from sight except the bottom half of her pale white skin, ruby painted lips, deep blue eyes with the right one scorch, and wisps of gray hair. A gold shell could be seen in her hair as. The other was clearly a male and a lot like Sango, his raining cloud eyes were hard and narrowed. His face narrowed, his hair was short and light brown, he wore a black and grey armor just like demon slayers wear and he had a giant demon bone on his back and instead of a creamy ivory color it was pitch black and had strong metallic blades that came out when thrown. (AN: Thankyou Kage Reject for allowing me to use your character! This character is not mine even if I wish he was!)

"Girl." The woman sneered out her blue eyes clearly showing her sustain for Kagome.

"What." Kagome spoke as her crimson eyes seemed to lose what little life they had left within them.

/Such a pity to see one with such potential become so full of taint due to her ambitious dream of eternal beauty and power./ Midoriko spoke.

Kikyo closed her eyes as she clenched her fist. /She plays just as big a role in my demise as Naraku./

Kagome gave a small soundless grunt of agreement. After spending a whole week and a half with the which she was thankful the lake was insight.

"Is that it?" The male asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"Where is it that we shall meet the others." The woman demanded.

"The personification of night, its eternal rulers palace." Was all kagome said as she landed in what looked to be a lake. But this was no ordinary lake. It was lake Motosu she stood before was the same one that leads to the Goddess of Nights palace. The lake glowed blue as ever so slowly a palace appeared beneath the feet of both man and women. A portal opened in beneath them allowing them to slowly descend.

"Welcome to my Dream Castle of the Pentacle Mirror, priestesses." Another woman's voice spoke out from the manor. They turns to see a women dresses in royal robes with turquoise eyes and black hair. Beside the woman were two children male and female.

"Princess Kaguya."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke POV (week later)

He stated down at the dobe- no his teammate, his brother. His eyes remain unmoving as he took in the bruises and scratches that Naruto's face held. Itachi's words sounded out within his mind.

"You still are not strong enough"

"Sever all ties to your life here in Konoha"

"Hate me."

"Find me once your hatred consumes your soul"

His resolve strengthened. He would join Orochimaru and KILL Itachi. He would cut all ties he had to his life and avenge his family. Slowly he reached for his headband and with shaking fingers untied the knot. He pulled the headband to his face and brought a Kunai out. In one quick swipe a perfect cut crossed through the Hidden Leaf's symbol. The rain began to descend harder then before as he dropped his headband to the ground.

Slowly staggering up he limped away from all he knew, from the boy he called rival, from his Sensei, his home. But most importantly he was leaving Kagome behind. He closed his eyes for a moment as memories of what happened the other night played in his mind.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke watched as Kagome stared at the full moon above them. The moons rays seemed to make her body glow in an eternal light. He felt his heart beat quicken and silently cursed himself.

"I leave tonight." His head quickly snapped to up so fast he was surprised he did not get whiplash.

"What?!"

"I leave Konoha tonight." She repeated.

"Why? What of my training? Our team?"

Kagome turned her head away from the moon. "I have a goal Sasuke. A destiny. Konoha is not within my future and will do nothing to help. As for our team, you shall do fine without me and your training I am confident you can complete."

Sasuke abruptly stood to his feet. "What makes-" Kagome suddenly appeared before him with a look that commanded silence and that dared him to disobey.

The silence was deafening between them and all that could be heard was the sound of insects. Kagome's eyes grew half-lidded as her lips parted just the slightest. She did not know what compelled her do do what she did next but as if on autopilot she moved in.

"You need me not." She spoke in a calm voice as her lips met his. He felt electricity shoot through his very being as his insider lit on fire. But it all ended all to soon for his liking.

"Tell the others of my departure." And she vanished in a quick flash of red almost resembling an orb and shooting into the sky. "Farewell."

END OF FLASHBACK

She left and now he had to do what he had to do to get stronger.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome POV

Kagome watched as Kaguya flouted down to them her celestial robe flowing around her body. Her companion hissed in dismay while her male companion frowned.

/Seems she still cannot stand to see another of beauty and power besides herself./ Kikyo mused.

"Tsubaki." The command in her voice was enough to silence the dark priestess. "I will have you not ruin my plans, snake." Kagome coldly spoke.

Tsubaki ripped the cap of the cape off allowing her silver hair to fall around her. "I take orders from no one!" Her right eye flashed white as her clock pooled around her to reveal her priestess garbs.

"My, my, Kagome." Kaguya laughed. "What a predicament I find you in. You have a priestess, a dark priestess no less, unwilling to follow and have reverted to the body of a child!"

Kagome remained silent.

"Has the cat gotten your tongue?" Kaguya teased her turquoise eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Leave her be." The male ordered. Kaguya smirked. "Have you forgotten Inuyasha so easily?" She taunted.

The male moved to strike, his hand moving to his Hiraikotsu but stopped at Kagome's voice. "Tinotsu."

Kagome allowed her eye to glow a vivid red. "Both of you shall obey me..." She spoke darkly to the two women.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: ... (Week later and current time for Kagome)

Sasuke sweated as he dodged weapon after weapon. Orochimaru had kept true to his word and had help him gain far more strength then what he would have gained in Konoha in a week. The training was rigorous and hard but he pushed himself until he would collapse from exhaustion just like with Kagome.

"Very good Sasuke~" Orochimaru smirked. His plan was falling into place. Soon he would have the boys body and then, and then... Well let's just say no one will be safe. "Now Sasuke, let's see how strong you've become so far."

Neither noticed the two sets of eyes one crimson the other green watching from the shadows.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: ...

He moved from tree to tree carrying his large halberd over his shoulder, his silver and blue armor shining with the moon. His long braided hair trailed behind him as his bare feet pushed against another branch to launch him to the next. Her looked to his left where his silent companion jumped. He would be the first to admit she was a beauty with her blond hair and green eyes but she was to reserved, not like the women he bedded.

"Hum!" He smirked his blue eyes shining with amusement on his youthful face as he turned his face forward. "Let's see how InuTrasha's wench will react to seeing me again!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: ...

He growled as his red eyes flashed with predatory need. His eyes zeroed in on the portal in the center of the lake. The wind picked up causing his thick blue braid and bangs to sway. He made sure to secure his twin blades on his back before brushing his armor, his hand careful of his dragon clawed shoulders. The sound of a mans voice had him turn to his left. He saw a boy with long braided hair that was thinner then his braid, blue eyes, blue and white clothing and armor with a red sash. The boy was bare foot and carried a large halberd. The girl next to him suddenly moved to enter the portal her blond hair flowing behind her. Both of their eyes met and with a smirk both jumped in.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: ...

Sasuke sighed as he plopped down on his bed. His muscles screamed in protest but he was happy none the less. His blade, the one Kagome have him, had finally spoken its name. Fukushū akumu meaning vengeful nightmare. He slowly drew lazy circles on his blade as he heard it pulsate. If not for his life bringing in danger against Orochimaru he would have never learned his swords name.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: ...

Kagome and the others looked up to see two men and a woman entering Kaguya's realm. Kagome's held no emotion as stared at all three. She was a little surprised but she knew she should always expect the worst when it comes to the accursed jewel.

"Yo." The younger of the three smirked. The older male glared harshly at them before his eyes settled on Kagome.

"How amusing priestess." He spoke as he moved closer. The girls green eyes followed his every movement as her fingers twitched.

/That is.../ Kikyo trailed off her brown eyes wide.

/I see now why the Shikon refused to speak of our other two companions, yet reviewed Tsubaki, Tinotsu, Hatsumomo, and Kaguya./ Midoriko mused.

"Bankotsu, Ryūra."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: ...

Sasuke raise his blade and cut down enemy after enemy. He panted feeling his fatigue from sparring with Orochimaru. He had not even gotten a hour of rest before intruders tried to ended the hideout. He turned and his eyes widened seeing a whole army heading his way. Akuma hummed with satisfaction as its drank in the blood of the fallen. But at noticing all the enemies surrounding them it pulsated.

-Use my power-

What?

-Call out my name-

Your name?

-Call my name-

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he brought his blade down in a mighty swoop. "Fukushū akumu!" He shouted and flames shot out from the tip of the sword. Sasuke whatched in fascination as the flames destroyed half of the enemy.

"Electric current!" And threads of electricity shot out and killed the rest of his opponents. Sasuke stated down at his blade in amazement.

"How...?"

-I, Fukushū akumu, am the blade of fire and lightning.- the blades voice was surprisingly female. -I shall lend you my power when needed, master-

"This power-"

-is nothing compared to my true capabilities. My creator gave me to you so you may learn to wield me and my awesome power. What you have just done is but a fraction of my skill and powers-

Seems he had more training to do Sasuke though.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bankotsu smirked as he swung his Banryū to point at Kagome. "So InuTrasha's dead is he." He stated more then asked.

Kagome's eyes narrowed before Bankotsu found himself on the floor a few feet away with his face hurting. "Speak ill of him and I shall end you." She warned.

Ryūra laughed. "You have finally grown a backbone it seems! And all it took was the death of your comrades and the shrinkage of your body!" A golden blur moved in front of him and the next thing Ryūra knew he suddenly found himself on the floor gasping for air. Hatsumomo had wires tied to his neck with her fingers pulling the strings.

"You may be leader of the Four War Gods but you will also learn to bow down to my will." Kagome sinisterly whispered looking not just at Ryūra but and the others as well. She motioned for Hatsumomo to release her hold on the war god.

Bankotsu gridded his teeth together as he stood. "And why should we follow you? Our enemy. Last I cheeked you play a big part in our deaths!"

Kagome grunted as she began to ascend the stared into Kaguya's manor. "Follow me if you so wish."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Orochimaru hissed in dismay as he pulled a smoking hand away from Sasuke's Fukushū akumu. His greed had increased once he saw the power the sword held during Sasuke's fight and he wanted the blade. But as it would seem there was some sort of barrier around the sword.

"No matter... It shall be mine soon." He promised and quietly moved out of the room just as Sasuke entered from his bath.

Orochimaru turned to see Kabuto, his faithful servant. "Come here Kabuto." He ordered.

Kabuto made his was towards Orochimaru with no complaint. "Yes master?" He asked as he bowed. Orochimaru smirked in satisfaction. Oh how easy it is to control the boy and without any jutsu's! "I need you to get Sasuke new clothing."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The others all gathered around Kagome who took to standing in the center of the pentagram. (AN: in movie 2 where Kaguya stands while performing her spells)

"The Shikon is the reason for your resurrections." Kagome began to explain. "While on the brink of death I was given a new mission. I must kill a great evil in this world of ninja and so it would seem the Shikon has decided to gift me with companions feeling as if its protectess needed help. Yet, magetsushi, an evil demon within the jewel managed to twist its desires and allowed your four to be resurrected. As for Hatsumomo and Tinotsu they were part of the Shikon's original plan along with those two children and one other." She explained and briefly realized that's the most she's talked so far. "All of your are here for two sole purposes." she stared at each person as she spoke.

"This new threat must be defeated as well as," she paused as her hand clenched. "Finding the Shikon and destroying it."

"Why would we want to destroy something we've desired for so long! I died again just for the jewel!" Bankotsu shouted as he showed her his neck were his scar was.

Tsubaki stood to her feet. "I agree with the mercenary. Such power and you want to just destroy it? Are you mad! You could rule the world with the power the jewel has to offer and you would allow it to be destroyed? You are just as much a fool as Kikyo!"

"Enough!" Kagome shouted in a voice not her own. Her eyes had turned brown and briefly the image of Kikyo overlapped hers.

"K-Kikyo!" Tsubaki stuttered.

"I was no fool. I knew what had to be done. You are the fool Tsubaki not I. Do you not realize that those who come to possess the jewel suffer a horrible fate? It is a curse and must be destroyed! Those who covet the power the jewel can and willingly gives also meet there own demise and you, you are no different and neither you mercenary." Kikyo/Kagome spoke

"What the hell?" Bankotsu whispered in shock.

"What trick is this!" Kaguya yelled. "That is impossible!"

Kikyo/Kagome turned cold brown eyes to the celestial maiden. "I as well as another share this body with Kagome."

"Spell of Souls." Ryūra stated a calculating look in his red eyes. "The Spell of Souls allows the soul of the dead to enter another's body for any purpose. Like that of a Silver fox spirit who can transfer their soul into an unborn fetus." He explained.

"I am surprised you know of such a spell demon." Kikyo/Kagome spoke truly amazed that he knew how all three souls coexisted in one body.

"I have done much research in souls so that I would be able to better understand the Cauldron of Resonance and its time barrier." he reasoned his blue Power spheres shining light.

Tsubaki growled "enough talk!" She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off.

"You have my loyalty My Lady." Tinotsu bowed. Hatsumomo followed soon after. "And mine as well." Kagome who returned to normal studied Hatsumomo. She was beautiful with blond hair to her waist and green eyes. She wore a green kimono with pink flowers showing she is from a high family.

"I'll help Lady Kagome." The twins who were silent through out the whole thing spoke. "I'm Leako." The girl introduce and Kagome found it ironic how the girl had luscious pink hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. She may have looked like Sakura but the girl help more power and better looks.

"I am her big brother Takeo." The boy said and bowed. He had long red hair to his upper back and amber eyes.

The remaining four remain silent, each contemplating their thoughts.

Tsubaki was seething at having been affronted by Kikyo. How dare she act all hight and mighty! She was the most powerful priestess! HER! Not Kikyo! But also no matter how much she hated to admit it the dead priestess held a valid point. The Shikon is a curse and it caused all of her misfortunes. Bankotsu though along the same lines as Tsubaki with the same question in mind.

"Then if the Shikon is such a curse then why should we help? You or rather Kikyo said it herself, its an accursed jewel with powers that will cause those it comes in to contact with, pain and misery. Why would we risk out lives?" She questioned.

"Thats the same thing I was thinking. I was driven power hungry by the taint in the shard, so with the whole jewel... There will be more chaos." Bankotsu spoke up before his eyes widened. "Wait," and his mouth flew open in shock. "What do you mean find the jewel!"

"Do not tell me that you have lost your most precious jewel Miko." Kaguya sharply interjected her Tennyo no hagoromo twitching as a show of her displeasure.

"The Shikon disappeared with Lady Kagome's transportation to this realm and now she must find it." Hatsumomo answered for Kagome.

"But can the girl not sense the jewel?" Ryūra cut in having remembered the priestess Kikyo's powers.

"I can no longer sense the jewel." Kagome spoke her arms folded. "I know not why but my priestess powers are leaving me if you will. My senses as a Miko have or rather are merging with my demonic blood, until I reawaken my Miko powers as I did years ago, I shall remain with only my demonic power."

"You no longer have Miko powers?" Leako asked. Kagome have a nod. "I think we know how to help with that." Takeo said.

"And how is that so?" Tinotsu asked as he pushes away from the pillar he was leaning against and unfolded his arms. "A Miko of her caliber needs quite the battle to reawaken her powers."

"Leave that to us Mr. Panther!" Leako smiled as she grabbed Takeo's arms and began to pull him away. "Hey! Leako stop pulling me! Leako!" Takeo shouted as he was pulled out the room.

"Mr... Panther?" Confusion clearly coated his voice as he turned to look at Hatsumomo who stood next to him. A small smile slid on Hatsumomo's face at his face. "You ate a back panther." Was all she said in the children's defense.

"I can not promise you all that you shall live but take this chance and enjoy your new chance at life for it shall be your last." Kagome said.

Ryūra was the first to agree followed by Bankotsu, Kaguya, and lastly a reluctant Tsubaki.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

TBC:

Sorry! I made you wait so long! Hope this helped and no know it seems a little rushed but work with me! Please review good things?


	9. Chapter 9

I realized I forgot to put a Kagome's past in chapter 8 so this chapter will have two of her past life and I will try to make it long.

VOTE! should I make another story based on Kagome's life leading up to the final battle with more details?

Chapter 9

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: MEMMORY FOR CH8

Kagura winced as the silence was pieced by a women's screams of pain. Her eyes shut tight as she turned her head away hoping he would be finished soon. Usually she could care less for what he did to those he imprisoned but...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A broken sob escaped from Kagura's throat as her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the sound. Fear filled her at the thought of being heard. If Naraku knew she was spying he would have her head. "STOP! STOOOP IT! NO LET ME GO PLEASE! INUYASHA! AHHHH-" the woman's screams were joined by another.

"NARAKU! No! RELEASE HER! STOP! AHHHHH!"

"It's in Naraku's hands. Both life and death." A child's soft emotionless voice spoke from behind Kagura. Kagura spun on her heels to face the white haired child. "We are all merely Naraku's tools..." Kanna's eyes locked with Kagura's. "The gods do what they must in order for balance to be gained."

Kagura's face scrunched up as she tried to understand the child of the void's riddles. "What do you mean Kanna? This is all about the jewel. There is nothing that speaks of the gods nor balance."

"That may be but they are involved just as much as the jewel is." Kanna turned to look at the cell door where both priestesses were kept prisoners. The screaming still kept on and the sick sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded out. "They must do what they must." She repeated just as the screaming stopped. The sound of feet making their way towards them had Kagura still.

"Kagura, Kanna is see you have come without my having to call you." Naraku spoke as the cell door opened. His pale body was bare for all to see with blood covering his form. His tongue slithered out from his mouth to lick his blood caked lips his eyes flashing red. "Clean them." He ordered as he vanished within the dark.

Kagura immediately ran into the room and right away she was frozen in horror. The smell of Semen, blood, sweat, and acid made its way to her nose. Kagome was naked and chained in the center of the room with blue flames coating each chain, so that she was hanging in the air with blood dripping down her body pooling around her. Her body held laceration after laceration and blood and seamen slid down her legs. Kikyo lied changed to the floor her haori open in the front to expose her torso and breast. In the center was a mark that Kagura could not make out.

Kagura quickly went to work as she grabbed a wet piece of cloth. "Kagome?" She tentatively called out. Kagome weakly opened her eyes and she screamed in fright. Kikyo snapped her eyes open ready to try and attack but stopped once she saw it was only Kagura with a silent Kanna.

"Calm down! Kagome please." Kagura begged. Kagome tried to strick her with her hand but the chaines held her.

"Kagome!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Kagome's blurry eyes cleared and her eyes widened. "K-Ka-Gura?" She weakly questioned.

"It's me." She reassured the frightened little priestess. Kagura gently wiped Kagome's face with the wet cloth and winced as she saw how bruised it was. She walked around Kagome to clean her back and let out a horrified gasp. "no..."

"What?" Kagome questioned.

"He... He marked you." Kagura's red eyes continued to stare at the burned spider on Kagome's back in a haze an exact replica of her own. Her eyes suddenly narrowed before she turned to Kikyo and began to quickly wipe off her chest.

"Damn him." Kagura growled seeing the same mark on Kikyo's chest but smaller. She fixed Kikyo's haori and stood.

"Kanna." She called. Kanna raised her bowed head and looked a Kagura from her seated position her mirror safely in her hands. "What is going on." The demand was cold and harsh as the Wind Witch glared at the cell door. She then moved to help cover Kagome's body with the tattered remains of her school clothing.

"This is but a plan devised by the gods. In order for the jewel to be destroyed, all must come to be." Her mirror flashed white before settling on the three woman.

"Suffer pain with his rage

His desire and power

Gods fulfill their destined duties

She awakens a power hidden deep within

Like a myth risen from the brink of death

They do not jest as her life is put to test

He will rise again causing more chaos in his wake

Through the hand of the one born of evil he is free

Terrible beauty, monstrous sight

Ruled again by fear they shall be

Women shall kneel to his dark might

She will rise again causing his plans to brake

Through the hand of the one born of light she is free

Ancient power timid tainted heart

Lead again by hope they shall be

The jewel will rise

A race against time."

Kanna looked at them with empty black eyes. "That is but a prices of a prophesy lost in time. The others have been lost but will soon be found." She said as she turned to leave. "Escape." She whispered as her form was swallowed by the dark.

"We must escape." Kikyo spoke as her already pale face whitened more. The bags under eye eyes showed her weakness at having been denied souls on the dead.

"Get Sesshomaru." Kagome's horse voice reached their ears. "He will help..." The chains that held her suspended in the air rattled as she moved. "Please Kagura."

Kagura nodded as she pulled a feather from her hair. "I need to go look for Kanna first seeing as she left." Kagura said as she fixed her clothing. "I will not fail." She vowed as she disappeared in a pink tornado of youki.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sesshomaru gracefully sighed his name on the scroll before him. His duties as Lord of the West never ceased so it would seem. The ruling lord and ladies of the East, South, and North have recently begun demanding he sire or name a heir.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for a mate." He reasoned. And it was true. He did not want one and there were no females strong enough for him to sire an heir with. And the number of InuYoukai females were low compared to males.

"Knock knock!" Maya happily chirped as she walked into his study with Aya silently walking behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru when is Lady Kagome and Lady Sango to return?" Maya questioned as she gave a bow.

"I know not." He answered.

Maya and Aya shared a look. "The other Royals are pestering you to sire an heir again?" Aya timidly asked. "Those bastards are annoying me! Why can't they just-" Maya was cut off by Kagura and Kanna jumping through the window into the study.

"Who the hell are you!" Maya shouted as she and Aya moved to pull out their hidden daggers.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" Kagura growled as she flipped her fan open and with a flick of her wrist had both sisters pinned to the wall with her wind. Kagura turned to Sesshomaru and looked him in the eyes, the very same eyes she had grown to love. "Kagome needs help." And just as she expected she was pinned to the wall herself.

"Speak now or your tongue shall be the price."

"Look Sesshomaru! Now is not the time to be fighting! We need to leave not and save Kagome!"

"Liar! Kagome left with Sango!" Aya exclaimed.

"No! That half breed InuYasha abandoned Kagome for a fake imitation of Kikyo. Now both Shikon Priestesses are in Naraku's clutches!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. His half breed half brother could not be so stupid as to... His eyes widened a fraction. The pup was and is stupid! "How do I know if what you say is true?"

Kanna tilted her mirror upwards allowing Sesshomaru to look within its depths. Whips, poisons, miasma, mental games, burning, and other forms of torture were shown being used on his priestess and her incarnation. He listened to Naraku's dark promises and watched as he violated his priestess over and over. Kikyo was powerless as she was forced to watch. Soon Naraku also turned his attention to her and began to play with her as well but he always went back to Kagome.

The image suddenly wavered to show Naraku walking into the room, dressed in nothing but his white baboon pelt. Sesshomaru felt dread course through his body then.

"It is time I show you true pain, priestess." Naraku whispered as he laughed and moved the chains holding her, so that they were farther from the wall.

"I told you we needed to leave! Now look!" Kagura shouted at him as they watched Naraku's claws pierce her flesh poison entering her body as he violated her. Fangs grazed her neck and they could see as the spider smirked. He raised his hand to show a syringe and in it was a dark black liquid with red. "It's time." Naraku said as he slammed it into her chest and pushed down on the syringe.

Kagome's eyes shot open and in an instant a blood curdling scream tore through her throat. Kikyo tried to stand but the chains held her down. "What have you done! Naraku!" She screamed.

"We need to leave now!" Kagura urged as she was already floating away on her feather with Kanna.

A growl tore threw Sesshomaru's chest as he vanished in his green orb. Aya and Maya who had been released once Kagura left quickly zoomed after their lord in hopes of trying to help save Kagome too.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A pain so terrible she wished Naraku were torturing her instead ripped through her very being. Fire. That was what it was. Fire was coursing through her veins. She felt her blood change, her body grow. Then the pain disappeared only for a mind numbing rage to over come her body. Her head stayed bowed and her bangs shadowed her eyes.

Bump.

It was week but ever so slowly every pulsation began to grow in strength. Her hair slowly lifted around her as her eyes took on a black color.

Bump. Bump.

Kikyo's eyes had widened in shock as she felt her Miko Ki flare trying to eliminate the threat, to eliminate Kagome. "What... What was in that thing Naraku?" She demanded.

Bump! Bump! Bump!

Naraku laughed in satisfaction. "Go." He ordered as he blasted the wall open to allow the outside to show.

BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!

And the flaming chains binding her broke. Kagome smirked as she ran out the dungeon.

Naraku turned to Kikyo and watched as her Soul Collectors finally came to her. "You wish to know what the syringe contained hum, Kik-yo." He mocked. "In it was the blood of the Hikari ni Yami InuYoukai." Kikyo's eyes flew open as she felt her breath stop.

"I see you know exactly who's blood I speak of Kikyo."

"Hikari ni Yami InuYouki... Was an ancient Inu demon who had once roamed these lands." She whispered. Hikari ni Yami was the reason Tetsaiga and Tensaiga were forged in order to protect. "Why give her his blood? Where could you have found his blood?" Kikyo demanded.

"I simply went to the ruins of the castle InuYasha and Sesshomaru battled Sounga in. Traces of the blood that Sounga used to create his army remained and I was there to collect." (AN: in movie 3 Sounga has blood come out of his blade and covers the palace with it using it to revive the dead into samurai. This blood held traces of Hikari's blood.)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She loved every minute of it. Every tear, every scream, every drop of blood, the fighting, every kill. The adrenalin that fueled her body to fight give her such a rush. The way her blood boiled hot as it coursed through her veins and how she can hear her heart rate quicken. She love it all. She had never felt such a thing before. She could hear it all and see the blood trailing down her next victims mouth as his teeth were punched out of his gums. It was then she felt it. The molten lava coursed through her veins with a vengeance. She could hear nothing but the voice of a woman screaming and the pounding of her heart. Within her mind all she could hear was a voice screaming for more. The mans pleas for help only served to fuel the rage building up within her causing it to escalate to levels she knew not existed.

'Kill. Kill. Kill.' The woman's voice repeated over and over again. It was as if she wasn't in control anymore. She knew she wasn't. Kagome was trapped in a sea of black with no way to escape. laughter echoed around her. She turned to see... her? But she was different. The Kagome in front of her was darker in many ways. She had long black claws and her skin was pale matching that of Kikyo's clay body. Her eyes were what scared her most. They were completely black with no white or a pupil just black. A smirk slid on her face showing long deadly fangs.

"Mur-Der-Er~" she sang over and over. The echoes of the Kagome look-a-like mixed together as the main one laughed. Kagome screamed at her evil self begging her to stop but she laughed more.

"You killed them. Your tainted now."

"No you did it! Not me!" Kagome shouted.

"No far from it. I am you now. You will never be rid of me for I am you. I am Kurono."

Kagome cried as she watched Kurono slaughter all in her path. "Stop it!" She demanded.

"Make me." And Kagome lunged.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: chapter 9

The sound of blade clashing and the sound of cursing had Bankotsu laughing his head off. Hatsumomo held Ryūra down on his back by his shoulder. Ryūra continued to try and knock Hatsumomo down but her wires made her basicly unable to tackle. Both their blades lied forgotten a few feet away from them.

"Your getting your but kicked by a girl!" He shouted in amusement as tears ran down his face. Ryūra growled before in a quick movement he grabbed the wires and pulled causing Hatsumomo to lose her grip. The dragon god then flipped kicking Hatsumomo in the stomach and causing her to slam into a few trees.

"I am not so weak as to allow a woman to defeat me." Ryūra snapped as he dusted himself off. He folded his arms over his chest as we sat next to Bankotsu.

Hatsumomo opened her eyes as she grunted in pain. Had she known he would have outmaneuver her like that she would have made sure to carry her backup whip. As she moved to get up a hand in the center of her vision appeared. Her eyes slowly followed the hand connected to a strong arm which led to the handsome face of Tinotsu.

"Thank you." She whispered as she took his hand a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Never allow yourself to think your enemy has been defeated until you are sure he is down." Hatsumomo's eyes widened in shock. Tinotsu was not one you would get along with, he was a cold panther demon and only showed loyalty to Kagome.

Tinotsu observed as confusion showed on Hatsumomo's face at his words. He knew none of the other were use to him talking to them but he for some reason felt compelled to help her, to guide her. He didn't know why seeing as he cared for no ones well being except his own and the child he was ordered to protect and follow.

"Why are you talking to me?" Hatsumomo asked.

"Do you wish me not to talk to you?"

Hatsumomo's face took on a lovely shade of red as she quickly shook her head. "I did not mean that! I mean I did but-"

"Calm down Hatsu." He spoke as a smirk worked its way to his face. She gave a weak nod. "Thank you again." She said as she began to walk away.

The panther demon shook his head as he turned to go in search of his ward a serious gleam in his eyes. Why had he smirked? Why had he even spoken to her?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The silence was deafening. The only sound in the room being the cracking of the candles and the sound of breathing.

"Princess it is past dusk." Tinotsu's deep voice cut through the silence. Kagome remained seated not moving a single muscle.

"I cannot."

"She is close to the surface?"

"Too close."

A sigh escaped his lips as he moved to sit beside the meditating girl. "How is it she came to be?" He asked his curiosity building. Midoriko had spoken to him of Kurono.

Kurono was the darker half of Kagome. She was the darkness that lied within due to so much taint. Midoriko warned him that is Kurono ever took control of Kagome, to subdue her and showed him a binding spell.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to her protector and most loyal follower. "Do you truly wish to know?" She questioned and at his nod she turned to look at the fire.

"It was while I was within the clutches of Naraku..."

FLASHBACK

Kagome laughed as her black clawed nails cut through villager after villager. The hunger within the beast grew with every drop of a body. She laughed in sadistic glee. Just as she raised her hand to kill the child before her, a green whip shot out and caught her hand. A growl tore through her chest. Who dared to stop her!

"What is the meaning of this Miko." She turned to see her inner weaker halves lord and ally as well as Naraku's incarnations.

"What ever do you mean 'My Lord'?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice causing Sesshomaru's golden eyes to narrow. "I am only entertaining myself."

Sesshomaru raised his clawed hand and flexed his fingers causing them to crack. "You will gain control." He ordered.

"She can't, not with what ever was in that thing Naraku injected in her." Kagura argued.

"We shall see." And he charged at his Miko. His clawed glowed green as he swiped at her face. Kagome ducked and stuck her left leg out trying to swipe his feet from under him. Sesshomaru flipped over her and kicked of a tree causing him to fly at Kagome. Kagome raised her fist and swung meeting Sesshomaru's chest plate and shattering it while Sesshomaru swung his fist punching her in the face.

Both of them pulled apart to examine themselves. Sesshomaru was quite amazed that she was able to shatter his chest plate in one shot when InuYasha hardly could.

Kagome rubbed her cheek and hissed. "That hurt you mutt!" She shouted as her claws glowed purple and then swiped her hand to the side causing purple sharp needles of power to shoot at Sesshomaru. The Lord was fought of guard letting the needles pierced his chest and shoulder. Sesshomaru kneeled down on one knee his breathing ragged. She had used her Miko Ki and something else. Kagura ran to his side and moved to help him but stopped at his growl.

"Lord Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuu!" Maya and Aya shouted out in shock.

"Kagome!" Maya cried as she ran at her lady intending to pin her to the ground and knock her unconscious. Kagome saw this and began to do a series of black lips for every grab Maya made. Aya stealthily made her way behind Kagome and moved to slam her shoulder into her back but Kagome side stepped and brought her hand down on Aya's neck making her and Maya crash together.

"Do you truly believe week Kitsune's such as yourself could defeat I, Kurono shall destroy you all!" Kagome or rather Kurono declared as black fire danced along her hands.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as his beast slowly began to take over. She had defied his orders as Alpha. She had struck their PackMates. And most importantly she had struck her Alpha. His beast raged with anger. All he heard was its demands to show her who was her Alpha and show her that he was to be Obeyed.

"Miko." His beast growled out as Ka- No, This Kurono turned to him. He used his frightening speed to appear in front of Kurono and sunk his fangs into he neck. His poison flowed into her body as he help her still. He knew the blood in his mouth was entering he body creating an incomplete blood bond.

"R-release me!" Kurono demanded as she tried to break free of Sesshomaru's strong hold but to no avail. She screamed in terror as she felt her hold on Kagome slipping.

"No no no no no no no no!" She screamed as her black eyes receded to be replaced with Kagome's blue. He quickly grabbed the other girls and flashed away in his green orb.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome and Kurono scratched and grappled with one another as they fought for power.

"Give me back my body!" Kagome shouted.

Kurono smirked as she ducked under Kagome's arm and wrapped her arm around he neck from behind. Kagome tried to get Kurono's arm off but she held strong.

Kagome watched as Kurono outside hit her lord. She turned her head away but Kurono brought her other hand out to her cheeks and painfully turned her head back.

"Watch as I kill." Kurono whispered.

Kagome saw how she outmaneuvered the twins but what sesshomaru did next shocked her.

Kurono cried out in pain as her hold loosened. Kagome slammed her foot into Kurono's foot then flung her head back making it collide with Kurono's.

Kurono cried out as she fell and withered in pain. "You don't control me now." Kagome smiled.

One black eye full of hatred opened to look at her. "Y-you shall no-not win... I will not l-lose to you... Bitch." She managed to say.

Kagome smirked. "I'm in control now." And she snapped her fingers making chains bind her tainted half. Kagome smiled as she slowly began to fade as she gained her body back.

"J-just y-you wa-ait." Kurono hissed her black blood boiling.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome blinked to clear away the blurriness from her vision. She was in Sango and her room. She turned to the side to see Sesshomaru, the twins, Kagura, and Kanna.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke.

"It's me." She whispered.

"Good we must talk."

"Ok."

Maya and Aya sat on the bed as they hugged her. "We were so worried." Aya cried. "You pack one hellova hit." Maya joked.

Kagome laughed. "I'm sorry guys. I don't know what happened."

"We do." Kagura said as she leaned against the wall. While she was regaining consciousness Kanna had shown them what Naraku had told Kikyo when he set Kagome free.

Sesshomaru gave an inaudible sigh. "This story dates back to before my father ruled the west, in the time when my fathers father Lord Tatsuya ruled. This was the time of Hikari Ni Yami."

Origin for Hikari-

A handsome man walked threw a forest lush forest his raven black hair tied in a high ponytail. His skin was a healthy pale with striking blue eyes. He wore black hakamos and haori with black and silver armor. No one knew where he hailed from. All they knew was that he was the only black InuYouki who's power surpassed his comrade the Great Dog General. Hikari ni Yami was ruthless when it came to battle. He slew all who stood in his way. He was also revealed to be the Sensei to Inu no Taisho himself. But soon something began to change. Something in Hikari ni Yami's blood began to change. Durning battle is when the changes became more noticeable. His blood lust had skyrocketed and his eyes began to take on a red hue. When his blood was drown it was black with hints of his once red blood. With each change his blood grew blacker and his features turned more animalistic.

Inu no Taisho had watched as his Sensei slowly lost his grip on sanity and finally confronted the man who acted more as a father to him then his own. For many days and nights both InuYouki fought for dominance. Both true forms bit and clawed at each other. It was during this battle that Inu no Taisho found the reason for his Sensei's insanity. Hikari ni Yami truly lived up to his given name. The darkness to light. Inu no Taisho was destined to be the light to his Sensei's growing darkness.

-Back to Kagome and the others-

Kagome blinked as Sesshomaru paused, his amber eyes leaking a little bit of sadness.

"Then?" Kagome softly asked, completely engrossed at the Taiyokai`s storry telling abilities.

Said yokai glanced down at the female before continuing.

"Father was forced to kill.." He ignored the horrified gasp and merely proceeded telling the origin of the two heavenly fangs.

-Back to Hikari-

"InuTaisho..." Hikari ni Yami rasped out as he lied on the ground on the brink of death, his red eyes changing back to blue. "Toga my boy- urgh!" He coughed up blood his eyes flickering back to red then blue and back again. "You must... k-kill me."

"Sensei." Toga whispered as raised his clawed hand in the air.

"N-no you must kill m-me with Sounga in order to unlock your true power."

Hikari ni Yami snarled as his beast began to try an resurface. "My death will allow you control!" He growled out.

"How-"

"Now!"

With a heavy heart Toga grew the Sounga. The blade's orb glowed red.

"Finally you are mine!" Sounga declared as purple tendons extended from his hilt.

"Now Toga!" Hikari ni Yami shouted as his eyes lost all blue. His lips turned the color of black as his eyes sharpened.

"Give into me!" Sounga ordered as he tried to over come the dog general. Toga growled out as he raised his hand over his head and with new found strength brought it down.

Hikari ni Yami eyes went wide as he gasped. Slowly his eyes lost their shine as he reverted back to his normal state.

Sounga roared as the black blood of Hikari ni Yami seeped into the steel. Toga reached up to his shoulder and talking advantage of Sounga's anger, tore the tendons out from his arm. Toga's anger and sorrow was so powerful that even a none human would have been able to see his fluctuating aura.

His Sensei, his father was dead. He felt it then his power growing at the though of not being able to protect Hikari ni Yami. His power seemed to come forth as it rapidly grew. Toga felt Sounga's hold on him vanish and oddly enough he went silent.

"You have made me proud my boy." Hikari ni Yami's voice carried to him by the wind spoke. "My blood holds many secrets. I had to die in order for you to see a lesson of life, your final lesson. To protect someone is to have power far greater the any weapon can give. Sounga now hold no power over you, you are the one in control now." End of Origin-

"So that's how he got the ideas of Tetsaiga and Tensaiga, but Izayoi helped to make them a reality."

Sesshomaru nodded. "The properties of the blood you carry within you is unknown. But I would seem that the taint within you, placed by Naraku, allowed the sanity to create Kurono. It shall only get worse with each loss of control." He turned to look at her. "Another issue of the upmost importance is the blood bond."

"Blood bond? What bond?" Kagome asked. When she had left to see Kikyo, they had not done any bond.

"My beast had taken over this Sesshomaru's body and unintentionally mixed my blood with yours when I had bitten you."

Kagome looked down to her hands as she thought. When he bit her he had not just injected his poison within her but also allowed his blood to mingle with hers.

The doors suddenly were flung open and in Walked InuKimi. "The blood bond cannot remain incomplete Kagome, I shall not allow it."

End of Flash back

Tinotsu's eyes widened. "Insanity."

Kagome sighed as she stood. "Should Kurono ever be freed she will stop at nothing. You must restrain her at whatever coast. None else matters, Kurono is one of your top priorities."

Tinotsu nodded. "Yes princess." He opened the shrine door for her them let himself out. "If we are to allow your self to grow to your former glory and power we must train my princess."

Kagome nodded. "Then let's make haste."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Show me what you got." Kagome smirked."

"Hai princess," the panther said as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"time to play."

"Sounds like fun." Tinotsu retorted before disappearing in a blur. He could outmatch most demons' speeds including InuYasha's.

"It does." And her form blurred as well. The clang of metal was all that was heard as their blurred forms clashed. The groups stopped their sparring to look at them. Bankotsu, Hatsumomo who were in the trees also watched. They didn't seem to land, they appeared to fly. They were surprised since they have never seen Kagome of Tinotsu fight like they were now even if it was a spar it was incredible.

After many minutes later, they did land. And Tinotsu's eyes shined silver as well as he held his Hiraikotsu high. "Let's see how do do with this Princess." And Hiraikotsu flew at Kagome.

The girl smiled as she felt the pull of the winds as the air seemed to catch on fire from the force of Hiraikotsu ripping through the air. Her eyes had faded to their normal blue, but they once more hardened to ice blue as they opened. Golden energy snaked around her, dancing in a mysterious way as she held up her palm. "Dark Shards." Her voice was calm as she spoke. The energy in her hand turned pure black and rocketed toward the Tinotsu.

"Hm!" Tinotsu grunted as his Hiraikotsu slammed into him. "I'm impressed."

"Didn't think I would send it back to you?" She asked with a smile.

"Not many people can from a distance." Tinotsu stated with a glare. He would never admit it was he hated when someone outsmarted him.

"I'm not many people." She smirked. "After all, I was around Sango and her prized Hiraikotsu for many years."

"Very well." He sighed. "Long distance weapons"

"Agreed," Kagome called back as she pulled her bow from her necklace, and notched an arrow. Her arrow glowed pink.

"We'll played." He said before heaving hiraikotsu and blocking her arrow from hitting his body. She began to shoot arrow after arrow at the panther. He threw hiraikotsu at her and pulled a whip from his waist. It swung around him as his eyes narrowed. Kagome fired five arrows in rapid succession, causing Tinotsu to smile and crack his whip. It knocked away the arrows with ease. He spun on his heel and brought his hand down to make the wipe hit her but she dodged. Kagome took a hit to her hand causing her to drop her small dagger. Her eyes flashed with deadly intent as she smiled darkly. "Prepare yourself!" And she disappeared.

No one could see her. They couldn't even feel where she was at. "There is more to you, it would seem Princess" he murmured before his eyes widened and he dodged quickly. A large gouge appeared where he was just standing. Pulling two of Kaguya's blades that were imbedded in a tree. He used them to block her next strike with a Bakusaiga.

"Let finish this."

Sparks flew as their blades clashed. No one relented as they tried to overpower one another. Cuts formed on both of their bodies. Sparks of electricity shoot out of Bakusaiga and shocked Tinotsu but he refused to back down.

End of This chappy now onto the memories

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: memories

Inuyasha ran through the forest. He was worried. Sango had returned THREE days ago WITHOUT Kagome. She had said Kagome went to see Kikyo but that did not sit well with him. He should have been there with her to protect her. But when he went to knees he knew Kikyo was all he found was an old sent. Worry immediately consumed him. What had happened? Where was Kikyo? Where was Kagoms?

Suddenly a Soul Collector flew by him and headed in the north east direction. He followed with no hesitation.

He took of in its direction. We're they ok? He failed to see the dark figure up ahead of him but stopped on e he reach the figure.

She was a dark priestess their was no doubt about that. She had long black hair and purple eyes. She wore black Miko garbs and was bear foot.

"Why hello InuYasha." She smirked her black lips turning up. He noticed the Kanji of Hate on her forehead.

"Who the hell are you!" InuYasha demanded.

"I am Kurai," her smirk grew "and I shall be your course of misery and pain." Her eyes glowed a bright magenta and she looked into InuYasha's eyes.

He tried to fight it off but be felt himself slowly losing control of his body. It was like when they were in the Oni's belly and he fused the shard of the jewel with his prized blade. Something flowed into his body them and all he saw was black.

Kurai smiled as she watched InuYasha's eyes turned a dull ember. She raised her hand and moved her finger in a come here motion. "Come half-breed we have work to do."

InuYasha obeyed her command and follows her as she said. She hid behind a tree and ordered him to continue forward.

He walked until he came into a clearing where both Kikyo and Kagome were being held.

"who will you choose InuYasha? Your precious Kikyo or Kagome. Mind you o my one will live. Who are you willing to betray?" Naraku questioned. His tentacles tightened around both girls making them scream. "InuYasha!" They cried in pain. Naraku held them over the cliff he stood on. His plan was simple make InuYasha choose Kikyo and and Kagome would be his for the taking.

Kurai laughed as she manipulated him to her content. Her eyes locking with Naraku's. "soon Kagome, soon." She whispered as she made InuYasha walk to her with the fake Kikyo. She watched as the fake Kagome plummeted down into a pool of Miasma. Inuyasha bowed down to Kurai as the shikikami Kikyo burst into flames that she sucked into her mouth. Her kanji turned red as she began to laugh. "Now InuYasha I have something very important you need to do." She said. "Go back to your group after you finish this task." He nodded.

"I need you to go to the remains of Mt. Hakurai without Naraku'a notice and bring me the remains of Naraku's detachments."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

TBC please review and tell me what you think:)


End file.
